Ice Princess
by ZeroiceDragon
Summary: Follow Rio as her home gets destroyed,and her life officially ruined,and along the way she meets the complicated ways of life and possibly love? Diamondshipping fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was winter and Rio looked out the palace window smiling to herself. Even though the plants withered and the animals crawled into their homes and fall into an almost eternal slumber,winter was her favorite season. How the snowflakes danced and the gusty cold wind blew and the perfect time to practice her powers. Quickly Rio got dressed and pulled on her slim white cloak. She placed her delicate feet into the sparkling blue heels as she exited her room.

"Princess you are not supposed to be dressed like this in this weather!"fretted her maid Layla.

"Don't be such a worry wart! I'll be fine."said Rio as she walked past Layla. Rio opened the grand palace doors and stepped outside. The frosty wind tickled her cheeks and the snow cushioned her feet as if winter was expecting her. Rio went further away from the palace in secret so no one would know of her secret. When she found a secluded place Rio snapped her fingers and a shower of blue sparkles danced around her fingers. Taking it up a notch Rio sended a stream of crystal wind which quickly froze into a tall ice crystal. Rio smiled as an idea popped in her head and she began to dance in a snowflake pattern. The snowflakes falling around her joined in her dance with matching rhythm. For the final touch Rio concentrated really hard and stomped her feet which created an ice statue of her.

* * *

"Your majesty a suitor is interested in taking your sister's hand in marriage."said one of the messengers.

"What is his name?"asked the king sitting on his throne.

"Tekada Tetsuo."said the messenger as the king face twisted into disgust.

"Very well invite him over."said the king.

"But I-."said the messenger as the king glared angrily.

"This is not my decision but Rio's."said the king as the messenger nodded and bowed.

"She's bound to get married one day."muttered the king to himself.

* * *

"You wanted to see me dear brother?"asked Rio as the king nodded curtly.

"Dear Rio this is Tekada Tetsuo the wealthy son of Lord Cathloc."said the king. One smile was all it took for Rio to charm him and get him to do whatever she wants.

"If dear Tetsuo would please step out for a moment."said Rio as the lovestruck son of a lord he was gone Rio turned to the king with a look that meant what-is-going-on.

"Ryoga you know perfectly well that I don't want to get married."said Rio as Ryoga clenched his fists.

"Rio,you have to get married sooner or later when you can become queen or lady to another kingdom."said Ryoga as Rio glared.

"I refuse to leave this castle by any means necessary and you can round up all your knights but remember what I can do."said Rio as Ryoga smirked.

"Your powers are nothing if there wasn't a drop of water or winter cold."said Ryoga.

"Speak for yourself this castle is filled with water."said Rio.

"Just consider it okay. At least I'm not forcing you to get married to a particular person."said Ryoga as Rio's stern face softened.

"I will dear brother but that doesn't mean I will hate you for pushing me into this."said Rio as Ryoga sighed.

"I know Rio believe me I know."said Ryoga as Rio exited the throne room.

* * *

As soon as Rio stepped out of the room Tetsuo was there like a loyal lap dog.

"Apologies Lord-."said Rio as Tetsuo interrupted.

"It would be an honor if Princess Rio called me Bronk-Bronk Stone that is."said Bronk as Rio nodded.

"Well if that is so."said Rio as she turned to walk away.

"Your highness wait!"exclaimed Bronk desperately as Rio turned around.

"Yes Bronk?"asked Rio as Bronk blushed.

"Would you like to get a bite to eat later on?"asked Bronk.

"Sure."said Rio before she slipped away.

* * *

"I thought that I would never escape that clingy suitor."said Rio as Layla giggled.

"Not to mention a bit overweight."said Layla as Rio hit her gently and playfully.

"Layla not nice!"exclaimed Rio as they joked around some more.

"Since when did the princess gossiped about her suitors especially insult them?"asked a smooth clear voice.

"Durbe!?"exclaimed Rio as the white clothed and silver armored knight chuckled.

"So when did you start insulting suitors?"asked Durbe trying to be serious.

"Oh since yesterday. NO SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME!"said Rio as Durbe raised his eyebrows.

"Well it's not my fault that they are all snooty brat nosed people."said Rio ignorantly.

"Does not that mean I am one of those snooty brat nosed people as well."said Durbe jokingly.

"Don't flatter yourself."said Rio flatly.

"Actually the kingdom sees you two as a couple."said Layla amused at Rio's expression.

"WHAT!"shouted Rio as Durbe looked somewhat surprised.

"I don't know if I should be pleased or embarrassed or both."said Durbe.

"Who started this rumor!?"asked Rio as Layla sweatdropped.

"Calm down your highness-."said Layla.

"I told you not to call me that!"exclaimed Rio.

"Oh fine then calm down Rio, now that I think about it the rumor seems true."said Layla as Rio face palmed.

"Not you to."said Rio in fake exasperation. But what went on in Rio's head begged to differ.

"Do I like Durbe?"said Rio to herself. Rio looked at Durbe who was talking to Layla casually and with honor of course.

"I mean he is nice,charming ,-"thought Rio.

_'Not to mention handsome'_

"Who are you?"asked Rio to herself.

_'Your conscious dummy'_

"Oh."thought Rio as Durbe approached her.

"I need to get going, Captain Herald hates it when I'm late for the first round of guarding the Leverna Fortress. Well good luck with the suitor."said Durbe walking down to the hallway.

"You'll see, the suitor packing his bags before Ryoga can say what."replied Rio as Layla chuckled.

* * *

Rio crossed her arms impatiently as Layla held out different dresses for her to try on.

"I'm not wearing this!"exclaimed Rio holding up a particular dress. The dress was actually really pretty, pink sashes swirled around the bodice all the way down to the bottom,sequins was attached on the see through pink fabric sleeves and hearts designs cascaded down the dress.

"Why it looks so pretty!"said Layla as Rio held the dress up.

"Because pink is not my color."said Rio as Layla rolled her eyes.

"You hate the dress because it's pink colored!"exclaimed Layla as Rio nodded.

"Get in this dress now or I'll make you!"said Layla sternly as Rio frowned but agreed.

A few minutes later Rio exited from the dressing room in the lovely dress on.

"You look lovely."said Layla as Rio smiled.

"Thank you."said Rio as she headed along with Layla to the dining room.

* * *

The servants bowed at Rio's presence who gestured for them to stand up. Rio glanced at Bronk who was seated on the other side of the table. She smiled softly and he blushed indignantly. Rio sat 10 seats across from him on the opposite side facing him. Bronk tried to hide his disappointment but Rio had the eyesite of a hawk and could almost read people's mind. Large silver platters rested on the table spreaded out each filled with rare delicacies. Rio ate only a little while Bronk reached out for his 5th chicken leg.

"So tell me Bronk where do you live?"asked Rio as Bronk looked at her surprised.

"At the west of Arclight Palace."said Bronk as Rio's eyes widened.

"Are you friends with the Arclight Brothers?"asked Rio as Bronk shifted uncomfortably.

"Well we are distant friends and my father was their adviser lord."said Bronk.

"Those three are so nice. I met them once and they had the manners of a prince but if course Thomas was such a flirt."said Rio noticing Bronk's jealous expression.

"He's not that great."said Bronk seething with jealously.

"Oh and then there is Mihael he's so kawai and has very good manners. And of course Christopher so smart and considerate to bad he's already married."said Rio as she sighed dreamly as Bronk twitched with anger.

"Excuse me princess I need to make a detour."said Bronk as Rio smirked in victory behind him.

* * *

**Zero:So how was it?**

**Rio:Pretty good.**

**Rio:But what were you thinking me with Bronk?!**

**Zero:Hehe but don't worry he isn't your Prince Charming**

**Rio:Then who is?**

**Zero:Not telling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That's the best you can do Kaito?"taunted Misael as the blonde smirked dodging a jab from Misael's sword.

"Nope this is."said Kaito as he swung his foot tripping Misael who fell onto his back. Kaito smirked victoriously as he held his azure sword few inches from Misael's pale face.

"You got to expect for the unexpected dear brother."said Kaito as he lowered his sword. Taking his chance a rope strapped itself onto Kaito's wrist as Misael yanked back and he toppled over as Misael stood up and grabbed him in a headlock.

"And you little brother shouldn't let your guard down."said Misael as Kaito smirked once more. With a crushing force Kaito stomped hard on Misael's right foot as Misael winced in pain and released him. Kaito swiped a sheathed dagger from his white belt. Kaito sliced the rope apart which had curled around his wrist.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent."said Kaito as Misael glared.

"Why you-!"snarled Misael as Misael was interrupted rudely.

"If you two are done ripping each other's throat out , dinner is ready."said a scolding woman as the two brothers broke off from their glaring contest and gave her their full attention.

"Sorry mother."said Kaito and Misael in unison. The silver eyes queen smiled warmly as she turned around to head back to the castle.

"Haruto had asked where you two were and don't forget to check on the new hatchlings."said the queen as the brothers nodded.

* * *

"Did you see him?!"asked Rio as Layla nodded smiling in amusement.

"Yes he was so jealous! And his face was red as a tomato."said Layla as Rio nodded trying to hide her smile.

"Ryoga was right. No wonder all the suitors left."said Durbe as Rio whirled around to face him.

"Excuse me?"asked Rio as Durbe smiled amusingly.

"You tried to **innocently** tell him that you weren't interest in him."remarked Durbe as Rio smiled.

"So are you saying that I should have spit venom in his face?"asked Rio.

"It would have been amusing but no. Rio what I'm trying to say us that he is the 30th suitor you have rejected."said Durbe trying not to raise his voice.

"Your sounding like Ryoga. I will marry when I'm ready."said Rio her brows arching.

"Still I don't want to have a 10 feet long beard and white hair by the time that happens."said Durbe as Rio smiled sweetly.

* * *

"**KAITO!**"shouted the king angrily as Misael hurried over to help his brother along with Haruto.

"Gomenaisai Otou-san the news just took me by surprised."said Kaito as he picked up the toppled over leather blue cushioned seat. The other royal family stared at him with surprised and shock but he ignored them.

Kaito's eyes narrowed into Draconic slits as he watched King Faker chat happily to his friend King Akarson. He caught the princess staring at him blushing furiously. She had dark amber eyes and amethyst bangs with dark blue hair falling down her her back.

"What is your name?"asked Kaito as the princess looked at him trying not to blush.

"Princess Lotus of the Butterfly Kingdom."said Lotus as Kaito looked at her curious.

"You must be related to Droite."said Kaito as Lotus nodded.

"Neechan is now married to Gauche-niisan."said Lotus as Kaito smiled warmly not at Lotus but the happy couples who were his friends. Of course Lotus thought otherwise.

"So how do you feel about Lotus?"asked Haruto as Kaito shrugged.

"She's okay."said Kaito.

"She's okay! How can you even say that!? She was glaring at me the whole time!"exclaimed Haruto as Kaito chuckled.

"So she doesn't like it when others recieve more attention from me then she does from me."thought Kaito.

"Even so Kaito still is betrothed to her."said Misael as Kaito snapped out of his thought to glare at him.

"I'm not getting married!"exclaimed Kaito.

"Well unfortunately for you Otou-san has already settles your engagement to Lotus."said Misael.

"But he also said that if you fall in love before the marriage you won't have to marry Lotus!"said Haruto.

"Fat chance that will happen."said Misael flatly.

"I can't believe Otou-san."said Kaito.

"It can't be that bad."said Misael.

"Easy for you to say you married a sweet,loving,and gentle princess."said Kaito as Misael chuckled.

"hat reminds me I need to return to Mystica Kingdom tonight."said Misael hurrying away as Kaito watched his retreating form.

* * *

Rio watched smiling inwardly as Bronk was packing his suitcases to the carriage. After their _interesting _talk and Rio watched smiling in triumph.

"Rio are we going to the festival or not?"asked Layla as Rio followed the maid. Rio picked up her satin onxy black gown with strapless sleeves. Rio and Layla entered the carriage as the footman closed the door behind them. The festival they were attending was the Day of the Dead which considered the participant to wear red,black,or white to represent the colors of the dead.

"I heard the Arclight Brothers will be there."said Layla as Rio smiled gingerly trying to hide the hatred inside of her.

_'Why so glum?'_

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about a certain Arclight."said Rio.

_'Does the certain Aclight goes by the name Thomas?'_

"Be quiet you and get out of my head."snapped Rio.

_'Really you had no problem talking about him to Bronk."_

"That's not the point."said Rio.

_'Then what is?'_

"I- just get out of my head!"exclaimed Rio as the inner Rio obeyed not wanting to deal with her temper.

"Rio are you okay?"asked Layla as Rio snapped out of her thoughts to look at Layla.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"asked Rio as Layla looked at her worriedly.

"Because you were talking as if to someone invisible."said Layla as Rio turned red from embarrassment.

"Look what you made me do!"shouted Rio to inner Rio.

_'Hey ,Don't play the blame game with me!'_

"We are here your highness."said the coach as Layla climbed out the carriage. Rio followed looking at the crowd before her of dancing people.

_'Look at him he's a hottie!'_

"Who?"asked Rio.

_'That one with the black mask!"_

"Oh him."said Rio as the handsome male broke away from the crowd of girls and headed toward Rio.

"Shall we dance?"asked the male stretched out his palm and Rio slowly placed her hand delicately on his. She felt the glares of the girls at her.

They swept to the dance floor and displayed a graceful dance of twists and turns as Rio kept her eyes locked at the stranger before her. Finally the song ended and Rio retreated back into the sidelines. The stranger finally took off his mask.

"THOMAS!"exclaimed Rio as the male before her chuckled.

"What happened to IV-kun?"he asked as Rio glared at him bitterly.

"Don't play with me."snarled Rio as she turned away ready to leave.

"Look Rio about that I am so sorry."said Thomas as Rio faced him teary eyed.

"About what?! That you couldn't keep your lips off Princess Lotus!"shouted Rio as Thomas looked at her speechless.

"Yes you didn't just broke up with me I saw you cheat on me to."snapped Rio.

"Is it just so hard to forgive?"asked Thomas realizing he said the wrong thing.

SLAP!

The sound was so loud it echoed all across the festival as Thomas touched his cheek gingerly.

"JUST BECAUSE I LOVED YOU ONCE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE!"shouted Rio as she ran off. Layla glared venom at Thomas before following her mistress.

Rio who wasn't watching where she was going ran into someone.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING-! Durbe?"said Rio.

Durbe smiled weakly for he was covered with dust and a large gash was located on his forehead. A shallow slash was on his imprinted on his lower waist and scratches scattered all over his body.

"Durbe what happened ?"asked Rio.

* * *

**Zero:All done!**

**Zero:Sorry it took so long I was busy and now my mother only allows 1 or 2 hours on the phone.**

**Zero:Hope you like especially Durbe the Barian. For even though Durbe doesn't get Rio he at least had some romantic time with her!**

**Zero:REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey let go of that!"shouted Kaito as the photon hatchling tugged at his boots.

_"Dracen!"said Tachyon warningly._

"Good boy."said Haruto scratching Dracen's chin. Tachyon Dragon however was swishing her crimson tail trying to gather her dragonets.

"Spit that out!"commanded Misael as one of the red Tachyon hatchling cheeks were bulging since he or she had eaten something.

"Spit the broom out!"said Misael as the hatchling spat out the broom.

"Those hatchlings cause too much trouble."said Kaito as Misael nodded.

123...4.5...12...45?"counted Haruto as the dragonets hovered and ran all over the place confusing him.

_"There are 20 dragonets, Master Haruto."said Tachyon._

"Wait 20!"exclaimed Haruto before he was knocked to the ground by one.

_"That's Ruby and the one playing tug a war with Misael is Stellar."said Tachyon._

Indeed Stellar was playing but sadly Misael didn't look to amused.

"KAITO-KUN!"exclaimed a sickenly annoying voice as Tachyon twitched uncomfortably.

"What is it Lotus?"asked Kaito as he pushed Dracen and his twin brother Draco off him.

"What are you doing here?! This is a work for servants these dragons don't even deserve the honor to be with the prince!"exclaimed Lotus as Tachyon glared.

_"Know your place puny human."hissed Photon Dragon._ No sooner a wave of dragonets lunged at their father all trying to grab the meal of the day.

"Lotus the Drakon Kingdom is known for dragons why do you think it's called the Drakon Kingdom?!"asked Kaito. Lotus looked at him speechless.

"Drakon is another language for dragon."replied Haruto as he tickled Ruby under the chin.

"Well excuse me little boy! Who asked you?!"snapped Lotus as Ruby bared her teeth hissing.

* * *

"Vector attacked the kingdom. Everyone is dead all slaughtered mercilessly."said Durbe as he winced in pain.

"Ryoga."whispered Rio in horror as Durbe dare not to meet her gaze.

"He was impaled in the chest by Vector's sword."explained Durbe as tears streamed down Rio's cheeks.

"Ani is...dead?"said Rio as she covered her face with her palms sobbing.

"Gomen Rio gomen." apologised Durbe as Layla rushed toward them.

"What happened?!"she exclaimed as she saw Durbe.

"Quickly Layla get Durbe to an inn or somewhere to rest."said Rio wiping her tears away.

"I think it's to late for that now. Normally I would never do this unless it is a dire emergency."said Layla.

"Chiloc Coryu."said Layla resting her hands on Durbe's shoulders. Soon a green aura surrounded the two as the wounds began to close up.

"Come on we need to get to a safe place before-."said Layla but a huge explosion and screaming people interrupted her.

The townspeople screamed as big muscled brutes of Vector's army cut the down one by one using their scythes,axes,and broadswords.

"Run RIO!"exclaimed Layla as Rio stood up running after Durbe and Layla.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed her dress and Rio's face twisted into horror when she realized that one of the soldiers got a hold of her.

"Wait Rio I'm coming!"exclaimed Durbe as the sneering guard threw smoke screen at Durbe's direction.

Quickly using the smoke screen as a cover Rio froze the guard's head and kicked him away. But even with a frozen head the guard was determined to capture her. Rio froze a protective ring around herself and began pelting snowballs at him. Soon the smoke screen lifted and revealed a small mound of snow pile and Rio who looked had done all that thanks to a barrel of water.

"This dress is slowing me down time for a change."thought Rio as her icy magic got to work.

Durbe watched in amazement as Rio changed her outfit quickly and ran towards them when a stampede of soldiers were chasing after them riding on their bloodstreaked horses.

"Watch out!"cried Layla as an arrow whizzed past Durbe and Rio as the archers knocked their bows ready to aim once more.

"DURBE!"exclaimed Rio shoving him away as the flying arrow pierced her frail form.

"RIO!"shoited Durbe as the army got closer and closer.

Rio pulled the arrow out of her arm and the warm red liquid began trickling.

"Go Rio keep running ahead me and Layla will distract them."said Durbe as Rio looked at them horrified.

"No I already lost Ryoga I won't lose you to as well!"shouted Rio.

"Go Rio NOW!"shouted Durbe as Rio took one last look at the two and ran away.

* * *

"Kaito look!"exclaimed Haruto pointing to one of the dragonets as Kaito swerved his head to observe.

Stellar had walked over to a Misael who was exhausted from cleaning dragon dung and washing the dragonets that he fell asleep on the haystack. Stellar placed one of her hand on Misael's face as Kaito and Haruto sniggered uncontrollably. Stellar who found it amusing began to roll Misael's sleeping head back and forth as if he was saying no to someone. Okay this made Haruto and Kaito laugh. Then Stellar began stuffing fistfuls of hay into Misael's mouth.

"Whathetheeckisgoioon!"exclaimed Misael as he spat the hay out and saw Kaito and Haruto laughing uncontrollably.

"You!"exclaimed Misael pointing an accusing finger at Stellar who looked at him innocently.

The act would have worked if there wasn't pieces of hay hanging from her tail. Misael growled in anger as Stellar did the puppy eyes trick.

"Ughh fine I forgive you!"said Misael as Stellar bumped his waist with her head.

"What is it now?!"asked Misael as Stellar nudged his duffel bag.

"No! I'm not giving you another dragon treat!"said Misael crossing his arms stubbornly.

Kaito smirked and Haruto laughed a little as Misael gave up and went to feed Stellar.

"One day that dragonet will be the death of me."said Misael as Stellar charged into the nest and toppled over Draco and Dracen.

* * *

"Ouch! Thorns!"hissed Rio in pain as she continued running. Her arms scarred with a few unlucky encounters with Vector's hidden soldiers and traps. "Just great."said Rio as a branch whipped her face and drew blood.

"There she is GET HER!"shouted the captain as he steered his steed toward where Rio was running.

"AISU LAMINA!"exclaimed Rio as a frosty wind created a large ice blade using the pond's water nearby.

Rio slashed viciously at the first soldier and showed no mercy to the next cutting them down until she was exhausted and she knew she couldn't go on.

"SHE'S WEAKENING GET HER!"shouted a soldier as they charged at Rio their spears pointed directly at her.

* * *

_"Honorable Master Kaito a human is in danger."said Photon Dragon._

"Alright take me to him."said Kaito as Photon Dragon snorted.

"Girl? Okay then her."said Kaito as he masterfully jumped on Photon Dragon and clung onto his red crown horns.

Indeed Photon Dragon was correct a group of soldiers were surrounding an injured girl.

"Get me down there now."said Kaito as Photon Dragon obeyed.

* * *

"Is this the end? Gomen ani but at least I am going to join you."said Rio as the sadistic captain made his way forward raising his broadsword prepared to bring it down. Rio closed her eyelids waiting for the end fearfully.

SHING!

Warm liquid splattered her face and front bodice. When she opened her eyes. A male stood before her the sword sticking out his front to back. The captain glared and wrenched the sword out as the mysterious stranger collapsed.

"NO!"exclaimed Rio in horror.

* * *

**Zero:Durbe plays loyal and brave knight.**

**Durbe:I didn't die did I?**

**Zero: You shall find out.**

**Rio:What happened to IV I need to pound him and then fry him!**

**Zero:You'll get your chance. Right now he escaped the attack also safe and sound in the Arclight Castle.**

**Rio:And ani died! Why! Damn you Vector I shall kill you!**

**Zero:What about Kaito?**

**Rio:Why do boys sacrifice their lives for mine!**

**Zero:Here's a tissue and remember to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaito glared at the captain who had a grotesque sneer on his face.

"Stay down kid. Your dying anyway."said the captain as Kaito was shoved back onto the ground.

"Aisu Unda!"shouted Rio as a weak barrier of ice surrounded Kaito with sharp edges poking out facing the army.

Rio fell unconscious with the lack of energy she had. And Kaito gritted his teeth as scaly membrane healed the hole in his stomach.

"FUNKANO! (Impossible!)"exclaimed the captain as he back away from Kaito who easily passed the melting ice barrier.

"I think your betrayal punishment is long overdue Gorgon."said Kaito as the man before him turned pale.

"Prince Kaito!"squeaked Gorgon in fear.

In the speed of light Kaito sliced right through Gorgon effortlessly. Kaito's spikes on his left arms streaked with Gorgon's blood.

"Who's next?!"shouted Kaito as the men stupidly charged at him.

"Photon if you would do the honors."said Kaito as the dragon shot 5 bright blue exploding spheres at the soldiers.

After all the soldiers were eliminated Kaito walked to the unconscious figure.

* * *

"Kaito where were you?"asked Lotus as Kaito looked at the princess uninterestedly.

"Who's that?!"exclaimed Lotus pointing to Rio who was being carried bridal style by Kaito.

"An injured girl I found."said Kaito as Lotus glared at the sleeping Rio.

"Relax Lotus I'm not going to kiss her."said Kaito sarcastically as Lotus pursed her lips doubtfully.

Kaito entered the castle and headed to the nearest empty room and laid Rio down on the soft cushion bed.

"You look after her I need to tell mother and father about this."said Kaito as Lotus faked a smile and returned to glaring holes at Rio.

* * *

Rio woke up surprised to find herself in a comfortable room. She remembered now the male who was injured and she tried to protect him before blacking out.

"Your awake."said the male as Rio looked at him relief swimming inside of her.

"You should eat."said the male as he left the room and Rio alone.

Rio got off the bed to take the bowl of soup in her hands and immediately she dropped it.

CLANG!

The bowl shattered into many uneven pieces and cause the male to come running back.

"What's wrong?!"he asked as he saw the bowl on the floor.

"Sorry. I didn't know the bowl was hot."said Rio as she bent to pick up the pieces.

"Don't pick it up! And the soup is suppose to be hot!"Kaito exclaimed as Rio flinched before she arched her brows.

"Well before you start shouting at me like we are acquainted,which we aren't. I'm an ice sorceress what do expect!?"shouted Rio.

"I don't know?! Maybe more common sense!"shouted Kaito right back.

"How dare you question my logic! Who are you my..mother!?"shouted Rio.

"I feel so sorry for her that she bore a hollow head daughter!"snapped Kaito.

"You know what I don't feel so hungry anymore."said Rio as she began to march out the room.

Kaito muttered "Stupid girls."

As soon he had said that an icicle thrown like a dart missed his head by inches.

"I heard that!"shouted Rio from the hallway.

* * *

"What was his problem anyway?"thought Rio angrily as she marched outside ignoring the strange looks from the maids of the castle.

"HEY SERVANT! Why aren't you working?!"shouted a extremely annoying voice.

"What!? I never signed up to be a servant!"shouted Rio.

SLAP!

"Show some respect to the future queen of this kingdom."said the girl as Rio touched her redden cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU!"shouted Rio as ice crystals grew around the girl's feet.

"LOTUS! What the hell is going on?!"exclaimed another make with long golden blond hair.

"Tell this filthy brat to uncrystalize me!"shouted Lotus as Rio arched her brow and soon more than half of Lotus's body was frozen.

"Brat!? You're the brat here! Prancing around like you ruled the place and slapping people you sure got the nerve-!"snapped Rio.

Rio was interrupted when someone grabbed her hand.

"KAITO-KUN SAVE ME!"exclaimed Lotus dramatically.

"Rio let her go."said Kaito as Rio glared wrenching her wrists away from him.

"Why should I ?!"asked Rio as Kaito thought desperately for a witty comment.

"Because she isn't worth it for you to take anger out on."said Kaito as Rio thought for a few minutes and released Lotus hesitantly.

"Well since we didn't get to fully introduce ourselves."said Misael as Kaito rolled his eyes.

"This ignorant bratty little brother here is Prince Kaito of the Drakon Kingdom. I am the eldest brother King Misael of the Mystica Kingdom and this is Princess Lotus of the Butterfly Kingdom."said Misael as Rio quickly took the message in her brain.

"YOU!"said Rio pointing to Lotus who glared.

"Wait a minute aren't you Rio the girl Thomas used to date?"asked Lotus as Rio narrowed her eyes.

"And you're the one who broke his relationship with me nit to mention you help him cheat on me."said Rio as the brothers looked at her dumbfounded.

"Well if just happen to know I am engaged to Kaito so show some respect!"shouted Lotus as Rio started laughing.

"Respect to who a slut no how about a what? A disgusting,vile,and cruel slime monster with no brains?!"said Rio as Lotus clenched her fist ready to punch Rio.

"Enough you two. Rio get to the servant's quarter now and Lotus my mother needs help to find the perfect wedding gown so leave."said Kaito as Lotus walked away dreamily but not before she shot a nasty glare at Rio.

"So which Kingdom are you from?"asked Kaito as Rio bit her lips before answering.

"Atlas Kingdom."said Rio.

"Are you a princess?"asked Misael.

"No,just a mere lady of the kingdom nothing more."lied Rio as Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Then about your icy power, only someone royal could possess any magic."said Kaito as Rio looked at him as if challenging him to continue.

"Such as?"asked Rio.

"Misael and I, we both possess the power of the half dragon men."said Kaito as his skin flashed from scaly blue back to his pale self.

"I just don't want to talk about I just lost my brother."said Rio as she began to walk away.

When she was gone completely Misael began speaking.

"Brother as far as I know there is no such Kingdom called the Atlas Kingdom."said Misael as Kaito smirked.

"So you don't know everything huh? Well she could be from the Sapphire Kingdom."said Kaito as Misael scowled.

* * *

Rio opened the door of the servant's quarter and walked inside. She came across a room with bright pink walls and white border lines and at least six twin size beds and one bathroom.

"This room is only for the maids."said a teen girl as Rio looked at her embarrassed.

"You must be the new servant,come."said the girl as Rio followed.

"You are to serve as Master Haruto's babysitter."said the green hair girl.

"I am not a baby!"shouted a voice from another room supposedly Haruto's.

Haruto exited the room arms crossed with a mock serious face. Rio squealed with delight as she hugged Haruto.

"Kotori...get her...off...me..."said Haruto as Rio released him smiling.

"So kawai!"exclaimed Rio as Haruto looked at surprised.

"So Master Haruto?"asked Kotori as Haruto smiled.

"I'll have her as ny personal maid."said Haruto confirming.

"Why?"asked Kotori flabbergasted.

"Number one she doesn't make googly oogly eyes at my brothers and actually thinks I am cute."said Haruto as his cheeks flamed red.

"Okay than as you wish."said Kotori as she left Rio and Haruto alone.

"So what do you want to do first?"asked Rio as Haruto smiled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Zero:Thanks to all who have reviewed this.**

**Here is the list:**

**Frozen Galaxy (never misses a diamondshipping story or chapter also my faithful eternity best friend)**

**Durbe the Barian (the Durbe fan and I decided to give Durbe a fighting chance for Rio)**

**Justanotherdreamgirl(sweet person who loves and cares deeply for her favorite characters)****  
**

**Also a guest(I have no idea who you are but thank you)**

**Anzufan(thanks to)**

**Arlownay1991(loves Misael and Kaito a lot and thanks a bunch)**

**StuffStuff(my personal editor. *chuckles* but hey it pays to have one)**

**Zero:Also thanks to the rest that have also read just remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

"Haruto are you sure we should be doing this?"asked Rio as Haruto placed his index finger before his lips. Haruto and Rio ran from one hallway to another trying not to cause any suspicion.

"So why are we here?"asked Rio as she stayed in her place which was pressed against the wall.

"I am getting revenge."said Haruto as Rio raised her eyebrows as Haruto sighed.

"Lotus she spat poison at me and the dragonets. Then she had the nerve to throw away my ROCK COLLECT-!"shouted Haruto as Rio covered his mouth.

"You have a rock collection?"asked Rio as Haruto nodded.

"They aren't just any rock collection but jewels from different kingdoms!"whispered Haruto angrily.

"Well two can play at that game."said Rio holding up a bucket full of dirt,a pair of scissors,fruit juice,and another bucket of dragon dung.

" .YOU."said Haruto as they exchanged smirks and headed inside the room.

First thing Rio opened her wardrobe which was filled with ugly poofy dresses.

"She must have done something really bad if you wanted me at first to get a dragon dung bomb."said Rio as Haruto scowled.

"Lotus not only wrecked my room but she hurted one of the dragonets with a sword."said Haruto disgustingly as Rio eyes were filled with malice.

Rio ripped a dress out and began doing her fair amount of damage to it while Haruto sprayed dragon dung all over the walls of Lotus's room.

"Bye Kaito-kun!"exclaimed Lotus as Rio and Haruto looked horrified and hid in under the bed.

"OMG! What happened to my room!"exclaimed Lotus so loud people from the next kingdom could hear.

"That brat Haruto it has to be him."snarled Lotus as Haruto stiffened with anger.

When Lotus left Rio and Haruto emerged from under the bed and quickly made for the door.

"AHA! So it was you two!"shouted Lotus as Haruto glared.

"You know doing damages to people's property could send you to the dungeons or executed."said Lotus. Suddenly a whole band of guards from the Butterfly Kingdom appeared their spears raised.

"Dear Haruto I hope this teaches you a lesson."said Lotus as Rio fumed.

"Kori no kessho no nami!"shouted Rio as an ice crystal rimg surrounded Haruto in a protective way.

"Lay a finger on him and I will have your FROZEN HEAD AS A TROPHY!"shouted Rio as icy waves billowed out from her hands.

The guards seemed alarmed but Lotus was plain furious.

"Get the boy! And throw him in the dungeons!"shouted Lotus as the guards looked at them with mad eyes for revenge as they guards hacked their ways through the ice to Haruto.

"Doragon no otoshiana."said Haruto his eyes flashing golden as a large black hole opened underneath the guards and they fell into the darkness.

"Haruto what happened to them?"asked Rio as Haruto returned to his normal self.

"I transferred them to a nearby swamp."said Haruto as Rio emitted a fit of laughter.

"This isn't over."said Lotus as she stomped away.

"Why couldn't you send her to the swamp as well?"asked Rio as Haruto collapsed.

"That magic took to much energy."said Haruto as Rio noticed how pale he looked.

"Haruto hold on."said Rio as she rushed Haruto to his room.

* * *

Rio gritted her teeth. "What kind if a father is he?!"thought Rio as she walked to Haruto's room.

King Faker not only didn't care about Haruto's health but also believed Lotus's lies and arranged immediately that Haruto was to be whipped as punishment.

Rio _entered_ slowly and quietly as she looked at the sleeping Haruto. Not surprisingly Kaito was sitting next to the bed asleep. Rio smiled at his sleeping face. So peaceful...so sweet...so...

'_Handsome__?'_

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head!"said Rio as her conscious chuckled.

_'I didn't listen. Anyways do you like him?'_

"No of course not!"

_'tch' 'Your in denial.'_

"No I am not!"shouted Rio angrily in her head.

_'I so believe you.'_

Rio was about to argue back when she realized she had draped a blanket over Kaito. Before she can even react his head moved against her hands which were placed next to his sleeping head. Rio blushed red but said nothing.

Rio felt tired and sat on the bed before her eyelids closed and she laid more than half of her body was diagonal next to Kaito's head and arms and Haruto's vertical frail body.

* * *

Kaito groaned as he opened his eyelids revealing his sharp silver eyes. However his vision was still blurry from sleep. Last time he was looking after his unconscious brother and a situation involving Lotus while Misael had left to Mystica that night. When his eyesite adjusted he realized his arms were wrapped around someone who was also curled up against him. Kaito didn't dare to look at her.

"Please don't be Lotus, please don't be-."thought Kaito as he looked at the sleeping form next to him.

"RIO!"exclaimed Kaito quickly releasing her as Rio stirred awake.

"Ack! How did this happen?! You PERVERT!"shouted Rio hitting him with a pillow. Kaito used his hands as a defense while Rio continued hitting him.

"Number 1! I didn't do anything to you! So don't flatter yourself!"shouted Kaito as Rio slid to the right side of the bed.

"Why should I?"asked Rio as she brushed her wrinkled dress.

"You know how many girls would die to be in your place?!"Kaito exclaimed .

"Yeah and they must be very stupid since they can't spend time with you after they're dead."said Rio.

"Well one less savage admirer in the world."said Kaito as he shrugged carelessly.

Kaito felt something cold touching his chin. Rio's magenta eyes met his.

"Kaito by now you should know I am not an ordinary girl."said Rio mysteriously as he looked at her astounded.

A moment passed and she was gone leaving Kaito alone. That was when he remembered.

"HARUTO WHERE ARE YOU?!"shouted Kaito to the empty air.

* * *

Rio heard Haruto's yelps from another room as she ran down the halls after the yelps of pain.

"What are they doing to Haruto!?"asked Kaito as Rio brushed his question away as they arrived at the room.

Haruto was tied onto a pole as Lotus stood before him a whip in her hands. Haruto had red marks across his skin as Lotus looked immensely gleeful.

"Your stupid father thought Haruto should be punished for the prank me and him played on Lotus."said Rio as Kaito's eyes narrowed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You brought this upon yourself you stupid brat."said Lotus as Haruto glared, biting back a wince when the whip touched his soft skin.

"DORAGON NO FUKUSHU!"shouted Kaito as a giant blue dragon with green eyes appeared out of thin air. The dragon had butcher knives claws and razor-sharp teeth with a black tongue.

"Exterminate!"shouted Kaito as the dragon lashed its claws out catching a clawful of unlucky guards. The guards disappeared as they slid down the dragon's throat.

Haruto smiled weakly as Lotus trembled with fear.

"One thing you should know Lotus. Whoever harms my brother is considered my enemy."said Kaito his normally silver eyes were blood-red. Suddenly Lotus collapsed as Rio appeared behind her.

"Job all done."said Rio as she dusted her hands.

"You killed her?"asked Kaito as Rio shook her head.

"I would love to but there is to much at risk."said Rio as she ran over to a hurt Haruto.

"Haruto hang on!"exclaimed Kaito as Rio slashed the ropes binding him quickly.

"You two act like a worried couple for their own child."said Haruto as he collapsed into Rio's arm.

"Do you know any healing magic?"asked Kaito as Rio closed her eyes thinking deeply. Then she remembered the spell Layla used and instantly guilt overloaded her.

"Chiloc Coryu."said Rio as she placed her arms on Haruto's arms comfortably. At first nothing happened this made Rio worried.

"Come on!"begged Rio in her mind.

_'Be patient the spell is already taking effect.'_

_"_Easy for you to say you're not even worried about Haruto."said Rio to her conscious.

Indeed her conscious was right a bright green vapor began healing Haruto's whip slashes and gashes caused by Lotus.

"What happpened?"asked Haruto as he sat up.

"Oh thank god your alright!"exclaimed Rio as Haruto and Rio hugged.

"We still have one problem...Lotus"said Kaito as Rio looked at the unconscious girl on the ground.

"I'll take care of that for now take Haruto to his room."said Kotori.

"You can do magic!"exclaimed Haruto as Kotori smiled gently.

"Yes I can now I want you all to leave for safety purposes."said Kotori as Kaito helped Haruto up.

* * *

Lotus remembered nothing of what happened but if only her hatred for Rio would just disappear as well. But the chances of that happening are slim or none.

"Rio-neechan!"shouted Haruto as he bolted down the hallways toward her.

"Hi Haruto-."said Rio before she was pulled along by Haruto.

"Haruto where are we going?"asked Rio as Haruto didn't answer.

They arrived outside in front of the carriage. Kaito was already inside waiting.

"We are going to a nearby town to take care of some business matters."said Kaito annoyingly as Rio glared.

"Then why are you bringing me along!?"asked Rio as Kaito smirked.

"I thought you wanted to come after that little incident."said Kaito as Rio's cheeks flamed.

_'Bingo! You do like him!'_

"No I don't!"**_  
_**

_'Then why are you blushing?'_

"I...I...oh nevermind!"

_'Exactly my point now leave I am done interrogating you'_

"Well excuse me!"

"Rio we're here!"exclaimed Haruto as his face pressed against the window.

"Haruto please don't do that."said Kaito.

Carriage stopped at the edge of town and Haruto jumped outside. Kaito followed face palming at his younger brother's antics. Rio followed and stepped down the stairs carefully.

"You ready or your dress is holding you down?"asked Kaito as Rio glared trying to pry off the fabric that got stuck on the side of the carriage doors without ripping it.

"Stop laughing and fetch me some water."said Rio as Kaito looked at her confused.

Haruto handed a cup of water to her and Rio looked around making sure the townspeople weren't looking. Her hands went to work.

"Kori rorita."said Rio as her long floor length golden dress had frost freezing over it building up all the way to her neck. The frost shattered revealing an innocent Rio in a lolita dress.

Kaito was dumbfounded while the men nearby ogled her and Rio smile flirtiously at them. A row of men fainted as Rio walked by with a unamused Kaito and jumpy Haruto.

_'Since when were you such a flirt?'_

"Well I learned a thing or two from Thomas."said Rio.

_'Also it's amusing.'_

"BE QUIET!"

_'Sure thing. I am surprised you're not going to tell Kaito that you like him.'_

"I DO NOT!"

_'Denial dear. I wonder what would happened if he learned you came from the Sapphire Kingdom.'_

"He won't."

_'He'll find out soon enough.'_

"And hate my guts forever."said Rio as her inner self laughed.

Rio cutted their connection and followed Kaito to a nearby inn. When she entered Rio was amazed. The whole place was filled with laughing people and many maids serving beer and food. Also the manager was at the counter taking gold coins from the people who wanted to stay at the inn. Then she spotted him...Kaito was talking to a bald-headed man with big cheeks and a white beard.

"Hey sweetie. How about a drink?"asked a man as he gripped Rio's hand.

"Um sorry I respectfully decline."said Rio terrified.

"I insist."said the man as Rio almost threw up.

The man before her was obviously drunk and his breath stank.

"Let go of me or else."said Rio sharply as she eyed the beer in his hand and concentrated to make golden beer crystal or something!

"It won't work."said the man as Rio turn pale.

Her magic wasn't working either because her hand was bounded or...oh no...

* * *

Kaito tucked the scroll in his coat as he scanned around for Rio. Haruto was playing rock-paper-scissors with another boy his age.

"LET GO OF ME!"shouted Rio as Kaito turned toward the sound and commotion .

"Come it's just a kiss then we'll have a drink."said the man as he was about to press his lips against hers. **(I'll bet they won't just have a drink)**

Kaito felt something bubble inside of him. Anger and rage no doubt. He ran as fast as a speed dragon and his fist met the man's face.

* * *

Fire Prince Ignatius was sent flying and Rio breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you use ice magic against him."said Kaito as Rio glared.

"**Fire** Prince Ignatius. Now put them together genius."said Rio as Kaito wasn't paying any attention.

Ignatius had began to stand once more.

"Who are you?!"Ignatius demanded as Kaito glared.

"Who am I is of no importance but you forcing a girl into your desires is wrong."said Kaito as Ignatius glared.

"Sure Mr. I-am-so-great-that-I-put-people-to-sleep-with-my-honor-speeches. But she doesn't have a boyfriend!"shouted Ignatius as Rio hid behind Kaito.

Kaito gave her an apologetic look.

"I am her boyfriend and I don't appreciate my girlfriend getting harassed by other people."said Kaito as Ignatius sneered.

"Yeah prove it."said Ignatius as Rio cheeks flamed.

"I don't have to prove anything to a vile,grotesque,lady stealer,lowlife,pig like you."said Kaito as he crossed his arms.

"Kiss her and if you do she is yours and if you don't she is **mine.**"said Ignatius as Rio shuddered.

"Kaito?"asked Rio nervously as Kaito smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry but please don't blame me."said Kaito as wrapped his firm arms around her waist drawing her closer. Rio understood and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips touched softly yet passionately.

"YAY NIISAN AND NEECHAN KISSED!"exclaimed Haruto as the people clapped. Rio and Kaito broke away quickly as Ignatius looked dumbfounded. So he decided to get his losing butt if pride out along with his drunkard of men.

Rio blushed but reminded herself it was just to please Ignatius.

_'Yeah then it's a wedding ceremony then a baby prince in your arms.'_

"Shut up!"

_'You still enjoyed it though.'_

"I guess- WAIT I TOTALLY DID NOT!"shouted Rio as inner Rio sneered.

* * *

**Zero:I just had to write them kissing I felt it had been delayed to long.**

**Zero:Next chapter...the knight returns!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rio sat quietly as she took the carriage home while Haruto's sleeping head was on her lap. Kaito had crossed his arms sitting as straight as possible closing his eyelids as if focusing on something.

"Your highness we have arrived back at the castle."said the coach as the horses neighed outside.

Rio gently shook Haruto awake and helped him out the carriage. Kaito followed suit and the coach steered the carriage away.

"I'm hungry."complained Haruto as Rio chuckled before taking him inside.

* * *

"We're almost there."said a silver hair male to his companion as she breathed deeply.

"You sure this is where she is staying?"asked the female as the silver hair male nodded.

"Rio it's so good to see her alive and healthy."said the female as her companion chuckled.

"What's so funny?"asked the female.

"Layla your still a worry wart after all we have been through."said her companion as Layla rolled her eyes.

"And you still haven't got over your crush with Rio. Durbe."said Layla as Durbe blushed.

* * *

Rio was busy writing things down in her book thanks to Queen Galaxy who felt she should keep a diary.

_Today was nothing special. Well if you include getting away from the castle and harassed by a drunkard Prince then I beg to differ. Also Kaito kissed me! But why? Doesn't he hate my very presence? Maybe not. But anyways I need to visit the Dragon's Nursery I haven't been there yet._

_ "_Rio-neechan!"exclaimed Haruto as the blue hair girl turned around to face him.

"What is it Haruto?"asked Rio as Haruto looked really anxious.

"One of the dragonets is in trouble!"said Haruto frantically as Rio looked at him alarmed as he ran out the door.

"Come on!"shouted Haruto.

* * *

_"Mother! Help!"cried a terrified dragonet as Tachyon Dragon forced her other hatchlings back._

_ "Stay still Celestia! I'm coming!"roared Tachyon._

Rio gasped in horror when she saw a dragonet sinking in a mud wallow. Tachyon was trying to fish her dragonet out but her tail was to big.

"We would use a net but that dragonet doesn't trust us, especially after Lotus almost severed her leg off."said Haruto as Rio picked up her floor length dress and ambled toward the frustrated she-dragon and terrified dragonet.

_"Stay back human! It was your fault my Celestia was hurt!"growled Tachyon stomping her foot in front of Rio._

Rio stopped walking and looked into Tachyon's ruby eyes unflinching as if saying "You can trust me."

They remained like this for sometime looking at each other's eyes bonding slowly. Finally Tachyon dipped her head and got out of Rio's way. Rio advanced toward Celestia who was splashing violently trying to free herself.

_"Don't hurt me! I have done nothing wrong!"cried Celestia._

"It's okay little one I won't hurt you."said Rio kneeling down and extending her hand.

Celestia looked at Rio, the dragonet's sapphire eyes once full of fear had cleared. Celestia lifted her aquamarine head and pressed it against Rio's palm. Rio's eyes widened but she smiled.

* * *

Rio chuckled as Celestia who was now free of the mud wallow was nuzzling her.

"You tamed that dragonet well."said a smooth voice as Rio's eyes grew huge as saucers. She turned around and there he was just as she had remembered him.

"**DURBE!**"cried Rio as she enveloped him into a hug. Durbe smiled while hugging her as Celestia cocked her head confused.

_"Who is he?'asked Celestia._

"Celestia this is Durbe. Durbe this is Celestia."introduced Rio as Celestia dipped her head.

Durbe stroked Celestia's head gently as Celestia slowly began to accept him.

* * *

This was the most awkward moment in Rio's life. Kaito was speechless as so was Durbe and Layla was snickering behind her hand along with Kotori.

"What is so funny!?"asked Rio as Layla looked at her shocked.

"Rio you are so naive!"exclaimed Layla when Durbe and Kaito had left.

"What does that mean? Anyways I'm glad you and Durbe could stay at the castle."said Rio as Layla nodded smiling.

* * *

"Rio-neechan!...Are you alright?"asked Haruto looking at the depressed Rio.

"Oh hi Haruto and I'm fine."said Rio as Haruto raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

"You don't look fine."said Haruto as Rio offered him a fake smile.

"I'm just figuring out my feelings."said Rio tiredly as Haruto grew a hidden smirk.

"Do you like someone?"asked Haruto as Rio who was so shocked toppled over from her chair.

"RIO!"exclaimed Haruto as Rio dusted herself smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry just caught by surprise."replied Rio as Haruto smiled even more.

"So you do like someone! Who is it?!"asked Haruto as Rio's cheeks flushed.

"This might not be an appropriate topic for you...Why don't we get a bite to eat!?"said Rio as Haruto frowned behind her back.

* * *

Rio and Haruto took their seats in the dining room,which was empty since the maids were in their quarters and the servants out of town.

"So Rio about my question earlier...Who do you like and please don't change the subject."said Haruto as he placed his sandwich on the ornate plate.

"Well...it's more like who do I truly love."said Rio as Haruto's eyes widened.

"A love triangle!"Haruto exclaimed as Rio shushed him.

"So who...er which two are the lucky ones?"asked Haruto.

"Well...D...ur...be..."stuttered Rio as Haruto raised his eyebrows and Rio gulped.

"And,and,and..."said Rio as Haruto twitched with anticipation.

"Come on who is it!? The suspense is killing me!"exclaimed Haruto as Rio shifted uncomfortably.

"And...and...also...your...brother...Kai-to..."said Rio

"NIISAN!"shouted Haruto as Rio lunged over the table covering his mouth.

"Be quiet!"she whispered frantically as Haruto shot her an apologetic look.

"What is it Haruto?"asked Kaito arriving in the room as Rio turned red.

"Nothing."murmured Haruto sheepishly. Kaito casted a casual glance at Rio who looked away. Haruto snickered softly as Rio glared playfully.

"Well since you called me here, I was going to tell you that we are leaving to the Arclight's Kingdom soon."said Kaito as Rio looked horrified.

"Rio?"said Haruto as Rio's bangs hid her gloomy expression.

* * *

**Zero:Hello ex-boyfriend!**

**Rio:I hate you!**

**Zero:Sorry for not updating for a long time! My mother confiscated my phone and banned me from my other electronics. Today she allowed me to at least use the I-pad mini but my phone sentence has not been lifted. DAMN YOU TEST! **

**Rio:The cause is because her score dropped to a 89%.**

**Zero:Totally not fair! Why you cruel world!**

**Rio:Anyway...Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I can't believe I'm seeing Thomas again. That no-good-cheating-lying-creep!"thought Rio as Durbe looked at her curiously.

"You haven't forgiven Thomas yet have you?"asked Durbe as Rio clenched her fist in anger.

"So why are we visiting the Arclight's?"asked Layla changing the subject.

"Well I heard Kaito said it has something to do with a knight's sword."said Durbe as Layla and Rio looked at him confused.

"Is it just like the Ocean Pearl at home?"asked Rio as Layla opened her mouth in realization like she had been hit with a ton of bricks.

"The Prince is looking for the Seven Treasures of the Seven Kingdoms!"exclaimed Layla as she stood up from her seat.

"Layla sit down or you'll-"said Durbe as the carriage lurched forward and Layla toppled onto him blushing furiously.

"S-orry."apologized Layla as Durbe looked away to hide his blush as Rio chuckled.

"We have arrived."said the coach as an Arclight footman opened the carriage door. Rio stepped outside first and she came face to face with a gentle smiling Christopher and cheerful Mihael.

"Ohayo Rio-san."greeted Mihael as Rio nodded smiling back.

"Come on we don't have any time to waste."said a cold voice as Rio glared sharply at Kaito.

"Who died to make you king?!"asked Rio as Kaito glared right back equally deadly.

Christopher and Mihael looked at them amused.

"Looks like Kaito found his other half."said Christopher.

"Yep niisan and it's IV's dear sweet Rio."said Mihael as Kaito and Rio continued to squabble.

* * *

"Well for your information I do to have a brain!"snapped Rio as Kaito smiled to himself.

"If you only use it."he muttered as Rio stiffened.

"How dare you insult my intelligence!"shouted Rio not watching where she was going as they walked up the palace stairs.

"Look where your going or you'll-"said Kaito but Rio tripped and fell on him.

They landed on the glass floor at the bottom of the stairway and Kaito growled angrily.

"Great now I have to get to the top again!"he said as Christopher and Mihael smiled slightly.

Rio realizing she had landed on Kaito was blushing and she was trying to free herself desperately. But the task was impossible where Kaito's arm was draped across her waist.

"Rio why are you so red?"asked Kaito even though he knows fully why.

Rio said nothing only begging in her mind he would remove his arm.

"Rio?"asked a familiar voice as Rio's heart sank to her stomach.

* * *

Thomas a looked at the two utterly upset. Rio was on top of Kaito which would cause the viewer to think that those two were together.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend!?"asked Thomas as Rio got onto her feet straightening her dress.

"**Ex-**girlfriend."said Rio flatly as Kaito regained his cold and calm posture.

"Why are you here?"asked Thomas secretly hoping she would come back to him.

"Well if your thinking I would run back to you and beg for you to take me back your wrong."said Rio darkly as she heeded upstairs.

Thomas shot Kaito a deathly look behind his back as he followed the rest of the group.

* * *

Rio overlooked outside the terrace breathing soft from the tension in the air when she heard footsteps. She stiff need and turned around only to relax when she realized it was Durbe.

"It's just me."stated Durbe as Rio smiled softly. He stood next to her enjoying the view.

"Do you miss your home?"asked Durbe as Rio nodded.

"I can't believe Vector took everything away from me."said Rio as Durbe nodded sadly.

"And it was three days after Ani's birthday."said Rio as she began to cry.

Durbe awkwardly placed his arms around her and stroked her hair clumsily.

"It's okay."said Durbe soothingly as Rio sniffed and wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Agriato Durbe."thanked Rio as Durbe smiled gently.

"Well isn't this touching?"said a sneering voice as Rio broke away from Durbe's glance and glared.

"What do you want Thomas?!"asked Rio her voice sharp as a blade.

"Well it's private matter."said Thomas glancing at Durbe who stood protectively next to Rio.

"Durbe go ahead I'll be right behind you."said Rio as Durbe looked uncertain.

"Better do what the lady says."stated Thomas as Durbe glared before leaving but not after glancing back at Rio.

"So what do you want Thomas?"asked Rio as Thomas laughed his laughter was so empty and full of vengeance.

"Why no IV-kun how are you? Hello? I thought we used to be something Rio."said Thomas as Rio as glared hatefully.

"Used to is the word here Thomas."stated Rio.

"Quite right."said Thomas as Rio crossed her arms angrily.

"Cut the act Thomas what do you want I repeat again."said Rio as Thomas chuckled darkly.

"I want you to stay away from him."said Thomas simply.

"From who exactly."said Rio as Thomas smirked.

"You know who I'm talking about."said Thomas.

"Durbe?"asked Rio as Thomas frowned.

"Don't play dumb with me."said Thomas as Rio looked at him confused.

"Ka-i-to?"choked out Rio as Thomas nodded.

"And why should I?"asked Rio as Thomas lifted up her chin smiling.

"Or else I'll tell him that your from the Sapphire Kingdom." whispered Thomas as Rio inwardly shuddered.

"You wouldn't."said Rio weakly as Thomas smirked evilly.

"How would Kaito feel if he knew that he allowed a princess of his rival kingdom stayed at his palace seeking refuge."said Thomas as Rio turn pale.

"My king-dom is i-innocent."stuttered Rio.

"Really your kingdom assassins murdered all of the 4 prince except for Faker and the royal couple king and queen."said Thomas as Rio fumed.

"They killed my parents!"shouted Rio.

"For revenge."said Thomas as Rio clenched her fist and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Tragically the two kingdoms has been at war for 8 years until Ryouga and Faker signed truce that foolish brother of yours but they still aren't exactly peaceful neighbors."stated Thomas as Rio shook with anger and sadness.

Rio ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the sneering Thomas. Why did it have to her!?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Zero:Thomas...I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!**

**Layla:Didn't you make him turn out like this?**

**Zero:Oh yeah! Oops!**

**(Layla sweatdrops)**

* * *

Kaito glanced down at the never-ending spiraling staircase. Behind him was Durbe and Layla with no sign of Rio wherever she is.

"Probably shooting venom at Thomas."thought Kaito as the group went deeper and deeper underground.

Little did he know Rio was sobbing in another room safe from Thomas for now.

* * *

"Ani I wish you were here to help me."thought Rio as tears trickled down from her sparkling magenta eyes.

Rio sat there for a few moments until she decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time. Actually it reminded her every bit of Ryoga but she did it anyway. Rio walked to the middle of the room and using the water from the bathroom sink she began making small ice crystals. She danced in the pattern of a snowflake which she always danced to amuse Ryoga and sometimes he would join her but he was gone...FOREVER.

"Rio?"said Kaito as he opened the door to the room.

Rio who didn't hear him intrude continued dancing gracefully and Kaito was amazed.

"Pretty huh? She danced like that when Ryoga was alive."said Durbe.

They had gotten the Arclight's Knight Sword which was strung on Durbe's back. It was deep crimson with a vanilla tinge on the blade and black cloth wrapped around the hand part of the sword.

"Well since we have completed our mission why don't you dance with her?"asked Durbe as Kaito shook his head refusingly.

"I can't."said Kaito as he began to walk away but Durbe firmly gripped him and pushed him into the room.

* * *

Kaito stumbled a few steps and regained his balance quickly. Since Rio was dancing her back facing he decided to surprise her. When she got close enough he wrapped his arms around her in a backward hug. She almost jumped in surprise as he chuckled lightly before turning her around to face him. Her face turned red instantly.

* * *

"Oh dear what would Thomas do if he found out!"thought Rio.

'_Tch' "Who cares about that ignorant creep! This is your dream,girl!"_

"But Thomas would-".

_'Since when did you ever listened to what Thomas said? Dance with Kaito and forget Thomas he can die in a hole for all I care!"shouted inner Rio._

Rio took in her conscious words and forgot about Thomas but only to enjoy the dance. Kaito as Rio had observed was a great dancer and his touch was soft and gentle as if he was afraid of hurting her.

Durbe watched with amusement as the two danced but his heart was slowly cracking into pieces. Unlike Thomas,Durbe knew those two were meant for each other and didn't interfere.

"Durbe are you alright?"asked Layla as Durbe nodded towards her.

"Let's get ready to leave."said Durbe.

"And what about those two?"asked Layla.

"They'll come when they're done dancing."said Durbe.

* * *

Thomas watched the two his eyebrows furrowed.

"So she decided to not to heed my words."thought Thomas as he clenched his fists.

* * *

When the dance was finished Rio and Kaito walked out the room with Rio still blushing and Kaito smirking.

"Bravo you two."joked Layla as Durbe smiled pleasantly.

"Well shall we go?"asked Durbe as the two nodded ready to leave the castle.

Rio climbed in the carriage followed by Kaito. They sat facing each other with awkward silence between them. The thudding of the horses hooves mentioned the carriage was moving. Not long during the ride Kaito fell asleep and Rio watched his sleeping form chuckling.

"He is so kawai."thought Rio.

_"Yeah and the future father of your kids."_

"Yeah...wait...WHAT!"

_"Just joking!"_

"You better be!"

_"What are you going to do about Thomas?"_

"Slit his throat. But there is nothing I can do except stay away from Kaito."

_"And let that freaking girl Lotus take him!?"_

"I don't know."

The carriage stopped and Rio shook Kaito gently awake. Kaito grumbled as Rio smiled at his childish antics.

* * *

"KAITO-KUN! Your back I was so worried!"exclaimed Lotus as she rushed over to hug Kaito.

"Lotus I feel tired can I go to my room?"asked Kaito as Lotus hid her disappointment but nodded as he left. Rio smiled she knew he was sick of Lotus and her love sickness.

"What are you smiling about? In case you didn't Kaito and I are about to be wedded!"snapped Lotus as Rio started chuckling.

"Really?"asked Rio trying to maintain her laughter.

"Of course he would marry me unlike some girl from Sapphire Kingdom."said Lotus as Rio's face darkened.

"I recognize you instantly when I first saw you. You were the girl Thomas used to date."said Lotus as Rio clenched her fist.

"So back away from Kaito or else I'll tell him your dark little secret."said Lotus as she walked away.

"Great two jerks after me."thought Rio.

"Rio-neechan! Durbe and Layla told me that you danced with Kaito!"exclaimed Haruto as Rio covered his mouth.

"Be quiet Haruto."whispered Rio as Haruto smiled sheepishly.

"So is it true that your from the Sapphire Kingdom?"asked Haruto as Rio turned pale.

"Yes...Haruto...unfortunately...I am..."said Rio as she braced herself to hear Haruto shout at her or say mean things.

"I knew it!"exclaimed Haruto as Rio looked at him confused.

"What is it?"asked Rio as Haruto smiled mischievously.

"Let's just say that I trust you but it'll be a bit difficult for niisan."said Haruto.

"Why?"asked Rio as Haruto lead her to a room.

"This is a portrait of Yuma. He was Kaito's best friend and Ryoga's as well."said Haruto.

"Wait your brother knows my brother?"asked Rio as. Haruto nodded getting impatient.

"They were friends until Yuma was killed by they so said the Sapphire Kingdom."said Haruto as Rio opened her mouth to speak.

"I knew it wasn't your kingdom because your parents never lied."said Haruto as Rio nodded.

"But the assassination of the four Princes wasn't our fault either."said Rio.

"But Kaito's rage got in the way of seeing the truth."said Haruto.

"Yuma must be an important friend to him."said Rio as Haruto nodded.

"He was also Kotori's beloved it was also the reason she begged Queen Galaxy to teach her memory magic so she could forget all the pain."explained Haruto.

"How did Yuma die?"asked Rio.

"Explosions from the hideout where Kaito,Ryoga,and Yuma met each other secretly."said Haruto.

"Sorry that I asked."said Rio as Haruto shrugged.

"It's okay."replied Haruto leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Zero:Thanks for reviewing everyone.**

**Zero:This chapter will free of worries and pressure due to the last two.**

**Rio:Finally I can breathe.**

**Zero:Enjoy!**

* * *

"You like Kaito don't you?"asked Layla as Rio glared and crossed her arms.

**"I do not like Kaito!"**snapped Rio as Layla and Kotori smiled amusingly.

"Okay then how about a game?"asked Layla as Rio looked at her excitedly.

"Okay what is it?"asked Rio as Kotori smiled.

"We bet that if you see 5 shaped hearts from anywhere or how you'll have to kiss Kaito but if you don't then we'll do whatever you say for 5 weeks also thou must see the hearts today."said Kotori as Layla looked at her horrified.

"Sure your on."said Rio.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! SHE WILL MOST DEFINITELY WIN!"shouted Layla as Rio smirked.

"I'm confident in my abilities thank you very much."said Kotori as Rio left in triumph.

**(Dear Rio...DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! Or Kotori's abilities.)**

* * *

"Rio-san is breakfast ready?"asked Haruto as Rio chuckled and nodded.

"Yay breakfast!"exclaimed Haruto leaping into his seat as King Faker glared and Queen Galaxy smiled at her youngest son.

"You would think now that he has learned all his manners."snorted Faker as Queen Galaxy stepped on his foot warningly.

"Where is Lotus?"asked Faker as Queen Galaxy began to giggle.

"The witch of zits cursed her with a hideous zit."said Queen Galaxy as Haruto choked on his food laughing.

Durbe and Layla entered and sat down with Durbe sitting next to Rio who smiled while Kaito sat next to Haruto. Layla sat next to the left of Queen Galaxy and Faker who sat on the right. The town immediately began chatting about woman stuff.

When breakfast was served Rio looked down at her delicious pancake. It was nicely cooked with a golden brown color and scrumptious maple syrup but her stomach sank when she realized something...

Layla nudge Kotori who was passing by the table to serve the drinks and pointed at Rio's plate. She mouthed the word 'one'. Kotori smirked while Rio glared.

"Are you okay?"asked Durbe as Rio nodded looking at her pancake.

"What's wrong the pancake isn't burnt enough?"joked Durbe as Rio playfully glared.

"The problem is that it is heart shaped."hissed Rio as Durbe smiled amusingly.

"Yeah and it declares the love between us."joked Durbe once again as Rio lightly hit on the arm him as he pretended to look hurt.

"One heart! Layla and Kotori are going to win!"thought Rio frantically.

_"Relax it is just one heart!"_

"Easy for you to say. When there is one there is bound to be others!"

_"Yeah but doesn't a part of you want to kiss him?"_

"Yes...WAIT NO! AHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Rio earth to Rio!"called Durbe as Rio snapped back into reality.

"Yes!?"asked Rio as Durbe pointed at her plate.

Rio's cheeks turned crimson luckily Kaito and the others didn't notice but Durbe did. She had unconsciously used her fork to etch Kaito x Rio on the pancake. Durbe began laughing quietly as Rio glared. She quickly ate her pancake and left stomping in anger.

* * *

Rio knew there was no possibility of finding a heart at the dragon stable so she headed there.

_"I want it! I want it!"said the dragonets as Photon Dragon dropped the prey down and the dragonets lunged for their food._

_"Rio!"chirped Celestia as she bounded toward Rio who smiled at her silver friend._

"Good to see that your leg has healed."said Rio as the dragonet nuzzled her.

_"Thanks to you Princess Rio."said Tachyon as she dipped her head._

"Just Rio thank you."said Rio as Tachyon nodded before scolding Ruby for smooshing Draco's head first into the haystack.

"Rio?"said Kaito as he entered the stables.

"Yes?"asked Rio as Kaito said nothing.

"I'm just a little surprise your here. I thought all girls stay inside and paint their fingernails and check their personal hygiene."stated Kaito as Rio glared.

"Girls aren't just a pretty face you know."said Rio as Kaito smirked.

"By the way you look I think it is true."said Kaito as Rio glared. It would have worked if Rio wasn't knocked off her feet by Dracen and Draco who were play fighting.

Kaito laughed and Rio whispered something...

**SPLASH!**

Kaito was drenched with water as Rio smiled in victory when a bucket fell on his head. Celestia did a backflip in midair.

"Good girl Celestia!"praised Rio as Kaito shook in rage.

Rio was hit with a fistful of wet mud made by the previously dumped water.

"Oh it is so on!"she said and thus the mud ball fight began.

* * *

Rio and Kaito were covered head to toe with mud still glaring at each other.

_"Those two act like a couple."said Tachyon as Photon nodded._

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"shouted Rio and Kaito in unison as the two dragons gave them a we-so-believe-you-look.

"Wait you understand dragon tongue?"asked Kaito as Rio nodded.

"My mother spoke to animals including a rogue and injured dragon."explained Rio as Kaito looked at her surprised.

Tachyon and Photon Dragon breathed fire making a...**HEART **shaped fire ring on the ground with blue and red fire. Rio turned pale.

"Two hearts...YIKES!"thought Rio.

* * *

Rio ran back inside the castle. Not noticing as she passed Kotori and Layla who we're giggling.

* * *

Rio cleaned herself from the mud and went to change into another dress. When she was satisfied with her look she headed back outside.

"Two hearts."said Kotori as Rio glared.

"Soon she'll have to kiss Kaito."said Layla.

"Or not."snapped Rio as she walked away from the two.

"Rio-san!"called Haruto as Rio turned around to face the little boy.

"What is it Haruto?"asked Rio as Haruto tugged on her hand and dragged her along.

Haruto took Rio to a beautiful garden next to the castle where Queen Galaxy spend most of her time taking care of the flowers.

"MOMMY!"exclaimed Haruto as he hugged his mother tightly.

Queen Galaxy smiled softly and patted his head in warm affection.

"Your majesty."said Rio as she bowed down.

"No need for royal titles and you may stand up."said Queen Galaxy.

* * *

"Rio come over here!"shouted Haruto as Rio followed the excited little boy.

Rio stood next to Haruto looking at the Singing Sunflowers.

"Wow these flowers are so different from the ones at home."said Rio as Haruto smiled proudly.

"These are mythical plants my mom collected through every corners of the land."said Haruto.

"Oh look at this one!"said Haruto.

Rio turn pale again it was a **heart** shaped flower called Love Lilies. Haruto explained that if you walked next to the plant it would tell you your true love.

"Haruto can we go back inside?"asked Rio as Haruto nodded trying not to look disappointed.

* * *

Rio was mortified and absolutely terrified. Turns out she ran into another heart-shaped thing while traveling back to the castle. Which was a heart designed dress worn by the maids.

"4 hearts one more and I'll...I'll."

_'Sorry to tell you this but you already lost.'_

"Thank you for your support."

_'Your welcome.'_

"I was being sarcastic."

"What am I going to do?!"

_'Accept defeat?'_

"Never! Not in a billion years!"

* * *

"Rio."said Kaito as Rio turned around to face him.

"What now?"asked Rio.

"We'll since Misael left I was going to ask if you would train with me using your magic powers."said Kaito as quickly as possible to not suffer the embarrassment.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do."replied Rio as Kaito breathed a breath of relief behind her back.

* * *

"Aisu Lamina!"shouted Rio as an ice blade formed from her hands.

"Doragonburedo!"said Kaito as the two charged with their swords in their hands.

CLANG!

"Kori no shotto!"a giant icy comet smashed itself at Kaito who fell backwards.

"Sunodragon no buresu!"the snow dragon shot 10 giant mounds of snow at Rio.

"Hiryu no fureau ingu!"said Kaito as a large fire dragon aimed it's bristling fire wings at Rio.

"Kori no hebi no kiba!"said Rio as a giant ice serpent launched itself at the fire dragon and they both exploded into a color of red and white fireworks.

"Dorako no arashi!"Kaito exclaimed a hundred dragon gather into one place turning into a ferocious nightmare.

"Attack!"shouted Kaito as the dragon flew toward Rio.

"Aisu no Chimeran!"said Rio as a giant Chimera appeared and defended against the giant dragon's attack.

* * *

The two fought all the way to the afternoon with Kaito as the victorious one.

"No fair he totally cheated!"shouted Rio as Layla looked at Kotori.

"We'll it's almost the end of the day and we won."said Layla as Rio looked at them dumbfounded.

"But how?!"exclaimed Rio as Kotori smirked.

"When you and Kaito we're fighting with the fire dragon and ice serpent the firework was heart shaped."said Kotori.

"I was hoping you wouldn't realize it but that doesn't count!"shouted Rio as Layla chuckled.

"We still one now why don't you give the victorious one his gift!"said Layla as Rio glared at them.

"I hate you two."said Rio refusing to move.

"A deal is a deal."said Layla as Rio stomped out the room in anger.

* * *

Rio walked nervously to Kaito's room when she ran into Haruto.

"Niisan is out outside where you two fought."said Haruto as Rio thanked him and went off.

Haruto was correct for Kaito was lying on the grass his eyelids closed while the sun was setting. Rio walked closer as she smiled at her good luck.

"Yes he's asleep so he won't know if I kissed him or not!"thought Rio as she sat next to his sleeping form.

Rio argued in her head that should she do it or should she not. Well whatever the answer was she leaned down and kissed him softly before withdrawing away quickly.

To her horror Kaito's eyes flashed open as Rio felt like melting to a puddle.

"If that was my prize for winning it wasn't worth it after all."stated Kaito as Rio flared in anger.

"You were awake the whole time weren't you!"said Rio as Kaito smirked.

Rio stood up to leave when something grabbed her wrist rooting her in place. When she turned around...and before her brain could comprehend Kaito kissed her back as soft as possible.

"Goodnight Rio."he whispered before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Zero:Hi everyone and thanks for reviewing!**

**Rio:I absolutely loath you.**

**Zero:I made you and Kaito kiss didn't I?**

**Rio:If only Kotori didn't win the bet.**

**Zero:Next time I should bring Kaito here to discuss as well.**

**Rio:You wouldn't!**

**Kaito:Discuss what?**

**Zero:Oh look there he is!**

**Rio:I hate you.**

**Kaito:Ok...**

**Zero:I think she means me.**

**Zero:REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Rio walked quickly through the hallway in fear the floor echoing her footsteps. Behind her was a psychopathic laughter.

"Leave me alone!"shouted Rio as the shadowy figure laughed darkly extending a hand.

Rio ran quickly as possible but couldn't shake the scary figure behind her away.

"Rio. Your soul.I want your soul!"said the shadow figure with blood-red eyes.

"Get away you freak!"Rio said as she tripped falling as the figure raised its sharp black claws and struck.

* * *

Rio sat up from her bed scared and looked around.

"It was just a dream a nightmare but no more."she thought as she laid back down closing her eyes.

* * *

"Kaito-kun! Take me out to the garden!"said Lotus as Rio rubbed her tired eyes.

"Didn't sleep much?"asked Kaito as Rio shrugged.

"No."she replied as Lotus tugged on Kaito's arm.

"Are you okay?"asked Kaito as Rio nodded.

"You sure?"asked Kaito.

"Why are you so worried about she stated that she was okay! Now lets go!"exclaimed Lotus as Kaito sighed.

"Actually I feel kinda sick and tired."said Rio as she hid a secret smile.

Kaito shrugged Lotus's arm off and escorted Rio to her room.

"You owe me."said Rio as Kaito nodded.

"Thanks for getting rid of Lotus for me."said Kaito as Rio smiled before entering her room.

* * *

"No ani! Please wake up!"cried Rio desperately as she shook her brother's pale form.

"He's dead and you'll join him to!"said a familiar voice as Rio looked at the shadow figure again.

"I hate you Vector! You killed my brother! I hate you! I hate you! You're a monster!"shouted Rio as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I am a monster."said Vector as he started to laugh.

"What do want?! I have nothing you want!"snapped Rio as her fist clenched.

"We'll to see you miserable of course its first class entertainment!"said Vector.

"Your disgusting creäture with no boundaries!"said Rio as Vector snapped his fingers and black vines snaked around her arms bounding her tightly.

"Now,now,now princess those words aren't respectful."said Vector as Rio glared hatefully.

* * *

"Rio wake up! Rio!"shouted Kaito as Rio opened her eyelids.

"Your burning up!"exclaimed Layla as she touched Rio's forehead.

"And you were shouting at Vector."said Durbe as Rio coughed.

"I had a nightmare."said Rio plainly as her mind screamed at her to lay down.

* * *

Lotus was brimming with jealousy. THIS WAS THE LAST STRAW!

"Kaito-kun I need to talk to you."said Lotus as Kaito looked impatient but looked at her.

"That girl Rio she's from the Sapphire Kingdom."said Lotus as Kaito looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm telling the truth! Her older brother is Ryoya king of the Sapphire Kingdom!"exclaimed Lotus as she heard a loud shatter of glass.

Layla dropped the cup of herbal tea she was holding and turn pale.

"She knows and now Rio's in danger!"thought Layla frantically.

At that time Rio exited the room. She had heard everything.

"Rio is it true?"asked Kaito as Rio dared not to meet his gaze as Lotus smiled triumphantly.

"Yes Kaito it is."said Rio as she braced herself.

"Guards take her to the dungeon!"ordered King Faker as Rio glared.

" ."said Kaito as he turned around his face cold and grim. The guards rounded up toward her as Lotus smirked.

Kaito didn't do anything he was speechless and hurt. Haruto looked sadly at Rio and shouted at the guards to stop.

"**DO SOMETHING NIISAN!"**shouted Haruto struggling against the guards.

Rio looked at the guards who were closing in fast. The windows shattered as Durbe rode on Mach the Pegasus urging Rio and Layla to get on.

Rio looked one last time at Kaito before leaping onto Mach and into Durbe's arms.

* * *

Lotus smiled victoriously as she walked back to her room.

"Maids clean up the mess!"said Faker as Kaito went to his room.

It was over all over. Lotus and Thomas had won.

* * *

Rio cried as Durbe comforted her.

"Why did it have to turn out like this?!"cried Rio as Layla stroked her hair softly.

"It's alright Rio don't cry."said Layla as Rio wiped her tears away.

"Mach land us down there in the forest."said Durbe as Mach obeyed.

* * *

Rio fell asleep quickly as Layla and Durbe watched over her worriedly.

"HAHAHA!"laughed Vector as Rio buried her face in her arms.

"Leave me alone!"shouted Rio bitterly as Vector continued amusing himself with her pain.

"Aww little Rio is heartbroken."said Vector as he lifted her chin smiling as Rio glared.

"Soon you'll see your boyfriend again."said Vector.

"Thomas allied with you?"asked Rio as Vector laughed.

"No dumb girl! Thomas and Lotus allied themselves with me!"exclaimed Vector.

"The evil leading the evil, perfect."said Rio as Vector started smiling insanely.

* * *

"Rio!"called Durbe as Rio looked at him faintly and sleepily.

"What is it?"she asked weakly as he looked at her horrified.

"Your body it's...it's...fading!"exclaimed Layla as Rio stretched her arm up to her face.

"Okaa-san warned me this would happen."said Rio.

"Ice sorcerers fade away when they start to die until they were no more than a living memory."said Rio tiredly as Layla began to panic.

"We have to get her to. A nearby healer now!"shouted Durbe as he supported Rio's body.

"So sorry but I can't let you."said a familiar male teen with purple and blond hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Zero:Hi!**

**Kaito:How can you be so enthusiastic when Rio's fading away!**

**Zero:So the cold-hearted Kaito actually does care about Rio.**

**(Kaito blushes)**

**Kaito:I-I'm just saying!**

**Zero:Alright,alright I'm done teasing. **

**Kaito:Review.**

* * *

"Thomas get out of the way."warned Durbe as Layla stood protectively next to the shallow breathing Rio.

"I have orders not to."said Thomas unsheathing his sword.

_"Master Durbe!"neighed Mach loudly._

Thomas jabbed his sword at Durbe who parried. Durbe's eyebrows furrowed and swung again. The two slashed and jabbed at each other with their swords as Layla looked at Rio worriedly.

"Layla get Rio to town now!"commanded Durbe as he kicked Thomas in the stomach.

"But..."said Layla as Durbe ducked Thomas's swing of sword.

"NOW!"shouted Durbe.

Layla obeyed and supported Rio who didn't weigh much at all since she was fading away.

* * *

"Don't worry princess you'll be alright."said Layla.

Layla stiffened when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned around and saw nothing.

"Come out whoever you are!"exclaimed Layla as the figure dove into another bush.

Feeling scared Layla quickly took Rio away from the shadowy part of the woods and continued toward town.

* * *

"You planned all this didn't you!"demanded Durbe as Thomas sneered.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't."replied Thomas as Durbe swung his sword.

CLANG!

"You and Lotus knew Kaito would kick Rio out when he learned she was from the Sapphire Kingdom."said Durbe darkly.

"Of course we did."said Thomas.

"Then why did you?! Rio has done nothing wrong!"shouted Durbe his temper starting to flame.

"Because Kaito belongs to Lotus and I wanted to teach Rio a lesson for breaking my heart."said Thomas coldly.

"It was **YOU** who broke her heart in the first place."said Durbe as Thomas shrugged.

"And she just couldn't get over it."said Thomas.

"Your foul monster who thinks of nothing but himself one day this will be your downfall."said Durbe.

Durbe hissed in pain with Thomas sliced a shallow cut on his left shoulder.

"Your out of practice.**KNIGHT**."said Thomas as Durbe glared.

* * *

Layla was terrified she was helping Rio walk away quickly from something what was following them.

Then she ran into it...

"Please we didn't do anything wrong just leave us alone!"pleaded Layla desperately as the figure stepped into the light.

"Don't worry I'm here to help."said the figure. Layla looked at him shocked.

* * *

Durbe and Thomas had slashes covering all over them both panting and out of breath.

"Mach!"called Durbe as the Pegasus ran toward him and Durbe got on him.

"We'll finish this later."said Durbe as he steered Mach into the air with a fuming Thomas left behind.

* * *

Rio opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry but when she sat up she saw Layla talking to someone. No it couldn't be...Impossible...

"**YUMA!?**"exclaimed Rio as the teen smiled softly.

"Nice to see you again Rio."said Yuma as Rio looked at him confused.

"You don't remember? Oh of course not you were just a baby when I first saw you."said Yuma.

**(please note that Ryoga and Rio are not twins in this story)**

**(Flashback)**

"Yuma what are you doing here?"asked Ryoga as the boy smiled.

"Just because it's your 6th birthday doesn't mean you're the I'm-so-cool-Prince-of-Sapphire-Kingdom."teased Yuma as Ryoga playfully glared.

"And don't kill me but I brought Kaito along as well."said Yuma as Ryoga looked at him horrified.

"If my parents find out they'll kill me!"said Ryoga.

"Ryoga why are you talking to the bushes?"asked the queen.

"No reason Okaa-san."replied Ryoga quickly as the queen nodded and patted his head before leaving.

"Don't even comment on that."snarled Ryoga as Yuma and Kaito exchanged a smile.

"Oh Ryoga! I wanna see your new baby sister!"exclaimed Yuma as Ryoga covered his mouth.

"Alright but not so loud!"whispered Ryoga as he lead them to Rio's room.

* * *

"She's so pretty! And cute!"said Yuma as with played with Rio on the blue playmat.

"Behold my 1-year-old sister."said Ryoga sarcastically as Rio looked at her brother.

"Has she learned to speak yet?"asked Kaito as Ryoga shook his head.

"Say Yuma! Or Ryoga! Or Kaito!"said Yuma as Ryoga sighed.

Rio looked at the boys with her soft magenta eyes.

"Kai-to."mumbled Rio as Yuma looked overjoyed and proud while Ryoga looked dumbfounded.

"Her first word yay. But why did it have to be Kaito?!"complained Ryoga.

Kaito smiled finding it amusing that Ryoga was complaining when Rio walked slowly toward Ryoga.

"Say baka."said Kaito as Ryoga glared at him.

"b-b-ba-k-a-."said Rio as Ryoga looked really angry at Kaito of course.

"Well Rio sure likes Kaito."said Yuma as Ryoga looked at him horrified.

"Don't even say it!"warned Ryoga as Kaito looked at the two confused.

Suddenly there was footsteps and the boys jumped in alarm.

"Bye Rio!"said Yuma as Rio looked at them saddened.

Yuma left with a hug from Rio and Kaito a smile.

**(Flashback Ended)**

"But after I died or so they thought,Kaito asked Queen Galaxy to remove his memory and I saw the whole thing."said Yuma as Rio looked at him sadly.

"That reminds me! How's Kaito?!"asked Yuma as tears began to stream down her face.

"Yuma..."said Layla as Yuma saw his mistake and apologized.

Rio wiped her tears away and began to tell Yuma everything from the time she was running away from Vector to...and she dare say it...when Kaito told her to leave.

* * *

Durbe stopped Mach at a nearby cabin narrowing his eyes.

"Mach wait here."said Durbe as he walk toward the cabin slowly.

* * *

"So Kaito has changed a lot."said Yuma.

"One more question. Why am I no longer fading?!"asked Rio looking at herself.

"Because of this."said Yuma holding out a dragon egg with rare jewels decorating it.

"The Draconian Egg!"exclaimed Rio as Yuma smiled.

"The Draconian Egg gives life as well as peer into ones future and past."said Yuma.

There was a knock on the door.

"Astral if you would please get that."replied Yuma as a shimmering blue spirit appeared out of nowhere and floated toward the door.

Durbe entered the cabin and Rio rushed over to greet him.

"Durbe your alright!"exclaimed Rio as he chuckled.

"I am and who might this be?"asked Durbe gesturing to Yuma.

"Yuma-san,he's the one who saved Rio's life."said Layla appearing out of the kitchen with warm cider.

"Thank you."said Durbe.

"So Yuma why haven't you returned back to Drakon Kingdom?"asked Layla getting back on topic.

"Well if I did Kaito and Kotori would all be in terrible danger."said Yuma as Durbe and Rio looked at them confused.

"Who is the person?"asked Rio as Yuma sighed.

"I can't tell you at least not yet. You'll know when the time is right."said Yuma as Rio looked a little disappointed.

"So what are you doing now?"asked Rio.

"Gather the seven treasures and keeping it away from...him..."said Yuma.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Well we should be going now."said Yuma as he ate the last of the honey bread that Layla made.

"So where are we heading to next?"asked Rio as Durbe entered the kitchen.

"To the Butterfly Kingdom to get the Butterfly Tiara."said Yuma.

"So we are just going to take the treasure?"asked Rio as Yuma shook his head.

"Of course not you have to pass a test from the treasure in order to get it."said Yuma.

"Like the Arclight Sword such as you needed a true pure knight to get it."said Durbe proudly as Rio rolled her eyes.

"Well for the Draconian Stone I took by force and pay for it alright."said Yuma lifting up his sleeve revealing a bloody scar running down from his wrist to his shoulder. It also had the shape of a dragon.

"Ouch."said Durbe as Yuma pulled down his sleeve.

"You should see the scars on my chest and back."said Yuma as Rio interrupted.

"Can we get a move on?"asked Rio not comfortable with the subject.

"Sure I'll get the horses ready and then we need to stop by the town."said Yuma as he strapped on his sword.

"Why?"asked Rio.

"Well I have a friend which will help us get a ride to the Butterfly Kingdom unless you want to walk there."said Yuma as Rio cursed herself for not thinking.

* * *

"Layla you'll have to ride with Durbe on Mach because I only have two horses. One for me and other for Rio."said Yuma as Layla turned red and Rio sniggered.

"Rio meet Akihaku."said Yuma as the white stallion walked up to her.

"You'll be riding him while I ride Ayaisu."said Yuma as he got on the white mare.

Rio climbed on Akihaku and felt his firm muscle and heartbeat. Having experience with riding horses she nudged Akihaku's side and they bolted off.

* * *

Kaito was sitting by his bedroom window looking outside watching the dark clouds rumble. Memories of Rio's face and Haruto's pleads flashed across his mind. Since Rio had left the castle had not seen better days. Kaito sighed,Haruto was still ignoring him and Lotus was annoying him with their wedding plans.

"My life sucks."thought Kaito as it began to rain.

"I wish she was here...**WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!**"Kaito scowled as he facepalmed.

"Kaito which one looks better this one or this one?"asked Lotus entering his room.

"It doesn't matter."said Kaito dully as he faced the window once again.

"Your still thinking about Rio aren't you?"asked Lotus setting her dress down.

"No."said Kaito as Lotus walked toward him.

"Kaito stop worrying about her. Once we get married she's out of our happy life forever."said Lotus as she touched his cheek.

Kaito brushed her hand away still gloomy as Lotus left.

"More like a crappy life."thought Kaito bitterly.

* * *

Rio looked at the town before her. It was pretty much full of people walking here and there talking and chatting.

"Stop gawking and let's find the horses a stable."said Durbe as Mach complained.

_"But I'm a royal Pegasi I can't stay in those stinky rooms for horses!"exclaimed Mach._

"Oh Mach stop exaggerating."said Durbe as he steered Mach toward the stable in sight.

Rio climbed off of Aikhaku and lead the stallion into the stable followed by Yuma and Ayaisu.

"You three stay together we'll get you as soon as we see Yuma's friend."said Durbe as Mach snorted irrabitily.

"Especially you Mach."warned Durbe as he went to join the others.

* * *

Rio stayed outside of the inn after an unpleasant encounter with Fire Prince Ignatius while the others went watched the people walk by doing their business.

"Do have any money?"asked a little girl dressed in rags as Rio looked down.

The little girl had bright dark blue eyes and green hair.

"What is your name?"asked Rio as the girl smiled.

"Iris."as said the girl as Rio gave her a small pouch of coins.

"Sorry this is all I have."said Rio as the girl thanked her.

"Do you have a family?"asked Rio as Iris shook her head politely.

"Oh so you're an orphan then."said Rio.

Iris nodded and Rio smiled at her sweetly.

"Iris do you know where the Drakon Kingdom is?"asked Rio as Iris shook her head.

Rio closed her eyes and concentrated on reaching out to Celestia.

_"Mistress?"asked Celestia as she looked up._

"Yes Celestia it's me."said Rio telepathically.

"I need you to fly here and do me a favor."said Rio.

_"Of course Princess at once."said Celestia as she took off into the air._

"A dragon speaker interesting."said a smooth voice as Rio turned around.

"Who are you?"asked Rio as the male smiled.

"Yuma's friend Yuki."said the male as Rio stomach sank.

Yuki had blond hair which covered his left eye and his right eyes was colored dark gray. He had a soft smile and pale skin and a familiar resemblance to...

"No don't think of him."thought Rio as Yuki smiled at Iris.

"Ah Yuki! There you are!"exclaimed Yuma as Durbe and Layla stiffened.

"So are you ready to go?"asked Durbe as Rio shook her head.

"I'm waiting for a special friend..."said Rio before a silver head nuzzled her.

"Celestia! It's so good to see you... Uh how did you get here so fast?"asked Rio.

_"Dragons aren't just dumb fire-breathing monsters we also have special abilities as well my is teleportation."said Celestia as she glanced at Iris._

"I want you to take Rio to Drakon Kingdom."said Rio as Celestia nodded lowering herself.

Iris shyly walked toward the silver dragonet and Rio helped her climb on.

"Celestia make sure she gets taken care of."said Rio as Celestia took off into the air.

"Now are we ready to go?"asked Durbe as Rio chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah."said Rio as Durbe left to fetch the horses.

* * *

Rio sat in the carriage with Layla and Yuki as Rio looked away fingering at her dress awkwardly.

"Don't think off him,don't of him."Rio repeated In her head.

_"Why can't you just admit that you miss Kaito."_

"No I don't! It's just why does Yuki has to look so much like him?"

_"Maybe you should see if you like him."_

"I don't know."

_"So you do still have feelings for Kaito."_

Rio hid her soft blush. But little does she know some one is thinking about her to...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Zero:Hi and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Zero:As you all know Rio and her friends are looking for the seven treasures and keeping them away from Vector and his army.**

**Rio:Yeah.**

**Zero:And that Kaito and Rio misses each other.**

**Rio:You don't have to mention that!**

**Zero:Review like seriously.**

* * *

Rio could barely keep her eyes open when the carriage stopped abruptly shaking her into her senses.

"What's wrong?!"asked Rio as Layla shushed her.

"Ayaisu has collapsed she's to tired to continue on."said Yuma as the white mare tried to get up.

"Well can we find a place to stay for the night?"asked Rio.

"I think I see a village over that meadow."said Durbe.

"Ayaisu can you walk a little further?"asked Yuma as the mare nodded and got on to her feet.

_"We should have let Ayaisu rest."said Mach flatly._

"So you do care about those other smelly unroyal horses."replied Durbe as Mach neighed in disagreement.

_"Ayaisu doesn't smell! She smells nice like honey and vanilla!"retorted Mach._

Durbe began to chuckle.

"So now you're in love with her?"he asked.

_"WHAT! I never said that!"exclaimed Mach._

* * *

Rio's feet ached by the time they reached the village.

"Good job Durbe this village is completely empty!"exclaimed Rio getting scared.

"Don't worry Yuki will protect you if there are any ghosts or zombies."said Durbe as Rio glared.

"There are no presence of my kind which would preferred to be called spirits."said Astral as Rio looked uncertainly at the creepy houses.

* * *

"Kaito-kun!"exclaimed Lotus as Kaito turned around.

"What is it Lotus?"asked Kaito getting annoyed.

"If our first child was girl should we call her Rachel or Katie?"asked Lotus as Kaito looked at her strangely.

"It's to early,Lotus to think such things maybe we might not even get married."said Kaito as Lotus crossed her arms.

"Yes we are! The wedding is only 3 days away!"exclaimed Lotus as Kaito inwardly groaned in despair.

"I don't care."said Kaito leaving an extremely shock Lotus.

"You still don't love me and yet you still yearn for that girl! Rio!"thought Lotus angrily.

* * *

Rio walked slowly and cautious behind Yuki who's dark eyes darted back and forth of the house walls.

"So...where are you from?"asked Rio trying to start a conversation.

"I'm the Butterfly Kingdom's knight."said Yuki as he smiled at Rio.

Rio's cheeks turned red. Yuki's smile was much like Kaito's except Kaito's was much more...peaceful and soft.

**"I MUST BE LOSING MY MIND!"**thought Rio as they continued walking.

* * *

Celestia was getting impatient. The shy little girl simply refused to move from behind the tree to the castle.

_"Not that I blame her. King Faker and Kaito aren't exactly the nicest."thought Celestia._

_"Oh right I can call Master Haruto!"_

* * *

"Why niisan. Why did Rio-san had to leave?!"whispered Haruto to no one as he glanced out the window.

_"Master Haruto."_

"Celestia is that you?"asked Haruto.

_"Yes,Mistress Rio has a special request and I need your help."_

Haruto leapt off his bed and opened the door and raced outside.

**"WHERE ARE YOU GOING IN THIS UNEARTHLY PACE!"**shouted the new babysitter replacing Rio.

"Somewhere away from an unearthly hag like you."replied Haruto as he ran out the castle doors.

Haruto reached the forest where Celestia was waiting with a girl his age that looked so much like Rio.

"Ohayo...er what's your name?"asked Haruto as the looked at him curiously.

_"Very smooth Haruto."_

"Oh be quiet."

"My name is Iris."said the girl as Celestia snorted.

"Nice to meet you Iris. I'm Haruto."said Haruto smiling.

* * *

"Yuki! Where are you-?"asked Rio before she was dragged inside a room.

"Ssssh."shushed Yuki covering her mouth as Rio looked at him confused.

"Someone is following us."whispered Yuki his breath tickling her cheek.

Rio heard faint footsteps and the door creaked open but to her horror there was no one.

"Just as I thought."said Yuki unsheathing his sword.

"Akiraka ni suru."murmured Yuki as a gold glyph appeared on his sword and a blinding light followed.

Rio shielded her eyes as the light pass and she opened them. There she saw a male teen wearing a black cloak with malicious red eyes.

"So you saw through my tricks."said the male.

"The villagers you turned them into shadows. Didn't you?!"demanded Yuki pointed his sword at the male.

"That's why my name is Kage which means shadow."said Kage as Yuki glared.

"What do want Kage."snarled Yuki bitterly.

"Is this anyway to greet your older brother?"asked Kage.

"I have no brother he left to the dark side."said Yuki.

"Vector's side isn't the dark side but the stronger one-."Kage was interrupted when an object was thrown his direction.

Kage merely raised his left palm and the object shattered into black pieces.

"And now lets not forget about the princess and her special powers."said Kage as Rio flared in anger.

"I know everything about you. There's no water her so whatever you do can't harm me."said Kage as his form rippled and he blended into the shadow of the wall.

"Kaosu burasuto!"Yuki shoved Rio out of the way when a black sphere shot out of nowhere hitting Yuki.

"Yuki!"exclaimed Rio.

"Pathetic little brother. Shall I end your misery?"asked Kage as Yuki gritted his teeth in pain.

"What did you do to him!"asked Rio angrily.

"Oh the spell is taking its effect. Soon it will eat away Yuki himself leaving** NOTHING **of him behind."said Kage darkly.

"How could you?! He's your brother!"shouted Rio as Kage laughed darkly.

"Brother? My brother? He's a pathetic excuse for my brother!"laughed Kage as the Yuki stumbled to get up.

"STAY DOWN!"commanded Kage shooting a spell at Yuki knocking him to the floor.

Kage stepped toward the fallen Yuki as Rio ran in front of him to protect Yuki.

"Out of the way princess."sneered Kage as Rio refused to move.

"Never."said Rio angrily as Kage glared.

Kage made quick hand motions and Rio was blasted by a dark force into the air as her mouth opened to silent scream before falling down into a crumpled heap. Kage continued toward Yuki and yanked him up by the throat.

"Sayonara little brother."said Kage as he shoved his hand inside Yuki's chest making a bloody hole as Yuki looked at him with pained shock.

* * *

**Rio:Oh my goodness YUKI!**

**Zero:don't kill me.**

**Rio:Zero you!**

**Zero:What did I just say!?**

**(Rio has very angry eyes and violent aura)**

**Zero:Bye bye outta here and REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Psst! Kotori!"whispered Haruto as the maid looked at him surprised.

"What is it Haruto?"asked Kotori as she noticed Iris standing behind him.

"Can you take care of Iris for a while? She was sent here by Rio."said Haruto.

"I don't see why not but you should be back in your room before Andi finds you."said Kotori.

"Has that witchy old hag ever found me sneaking around?!"asked Haruto.

"Just go! And Iris please come inside."said Kotori gently before commanding Haruto to leave.

* * *

Kage was just having so much fun. His own brother was going to die before him and he would make sure his death was painful.

Rio opened her eyes slowly. The haunting image of Yuki dying was actually real and not a dream.

"I must do something but what? There is no water anywhere!"thought Rio furiously.

_"Use your mind Rio think!"_

"Easy for you to say."

_"Just focus!"_

"Let's see...blood?!"

Rio shuddered at the idea of freezing blood but it was their only hope.

"I hope this works."

_"It better!"_

"Kori no chinogishiki."said Rio weakly.

Rio lost all hope when nothing happened and Kage was ready to kill Yuki right there and now.

"Come on! Please work!"

* * *

Yuki was bleeding badly and he looked at Kage who was sneering. This was it the end for him. Defeated and slaughtered by his own flesh and blood.

Kage's extended palm was ready to scant the last spell when...

CRACK!

A ring of red crystal bursted from the ground surrounding Kage who looked around looking for its spellcaster.

"YOU! Impossible!"exclaimed Kage as Rio began to stand.

With the last bit of her energy she raised her hands and the crystal followed.

Now with all the jagged crystals pointing at Kage Rio said the final word.

"Destroy."

The flying crystals flew faster than the speed of flight all flying at Kage who dropped Yuki and shadow morphed to the closest wall. Unfortunately for him the crystals followed him.

Black blood splattered Rio's clothes with the color of darkest ink. The heat stung her face and the smell was awful.

Kaglp was pinned to the wall,blood flowing out his body as the red crystals protruded from his body.

"I'll be back."said Kage snapping his fingers and he disappeared.

* * *

"Kaito what are you doing here your suppose to be getting ready!"exclaimed a maid as Kaito looked at her confused.

"To meet King Akarson and Queen Elina!"said the maid.

"Why?"asked Kaito as the maid facepalmed.

"Because our two kingdoms are signing an alliance contract after you two are married!"shouted the maid as Kaito arched his brows.

_"Master?"_

"Who said I was getting married!?"

_"King Faker, since you couldn't find a suitable wife you had to marry Lotus remember?"_

"I remember but I forgot since...I...was..."

_"Thinking about Princess Rio?"_

"Photon Dragon not you to."

_"But you do love her!"_

"No I don't!"

_"Yes you do! I searched your mind and I saw the vision when you two kissed..."_

"**PHOTON DRAGON...HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID TO NOT SEARCH THROUGH MY MEMORIES!**"

_"Sorry."_

"Kaito there you are! Hurry the meeting is starting!"said Lotus dragging him to the meeting room.

Kaito sat down and said nothing not even bothering to glance at Lotus's parents.

"So is it true that a Sapphire Kingdom princess once stayed here?"asked Queen Selena as Lotus scowled.

"But she was nothing more than a liar and a shame to her kingdom."said King Faker.

"Not a surprise. I heard she dated many suitors before throwing them away like a broken toy."said King Akarson.

Kaito felt his anger rise up and his fists clenched.

"She was a useless person who depended on others."said Lotus.

_"Now does the Prince want to go search for his dear Princess?"asked Photon Dragon._

"Yes...no."

"Her parents were no better..."said Faker before he was interrupted.

BAM!"

The table cracked in half as Kings and Queens jumped in surprise. Kaito eyes flashed dark fluorescent blue as he stared hatefully at everyone but Queen Galaxy. Blue fire blew around him as King Akarson and Queen Elina held each other in fright.

"Hypocrites are worse than a princess of a rival kingdom searching for refuge."said Kaito.

"Kaito why!?"asked Lotus.

"And you above all! Foolishly believed I loved you. HA!"said Kaito as he turned around from the hurt Lotus.

"I'm leaving this so-called honorable kingdom."said Kaito.

"Kaito you are not going anywhere!"shouted King Faker who was furious.

"Try and stop me."said Kaito before leaping out the window.

Kaito landed on Photon Dragon who roared in approval as Kaito looked at the kingdom below him.

* * *

Rio healed the injured Yuki who coughed violently.

"Are you okay?"asked Rio as Yuki nodded.

"Thank you for helping me."said Yuki as Rio blushed.

"Seems like the villagers returned to normal. Now lets find a place to stay for the night and tomorrow we might be able to reach the butterfly kingdom."said Durbe.

* * *

"Everyone ready?!"asked Yuma as he patted Ayaisu's head.

"Yep!"exclaimed Rio as she bettered the carriage excitedly.

"Someone's excited."said Layla sitting next to Durbe who smiled.

"Ok are you two a couple now or what?-"asked Rio.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"shouted Durbe and Layla in unison as they blushed.

"I totally believe that."replied Rio who was stifling her laughter.

"What about you and Yuki?"asked Layla as Rio cheeks flamed crimson.

"He's okay."said Rio as Layla and Durbe exchanged a suspicious glance.

"Just okay Rio? Then why do I have this feeling that I don't believe you?"asked Durbe.

"It's just that-."said Rio as Layla looked at her worriedly.

"It's Kaito isn't it?"asked Layla as Rio nodded nervously.

"Look Rio..."said Durbe.

"Just give Yuki a chance okay?"said Layla.

* * *

"Photon Dragon have you located Rio yet?"

_"No Master. It seems something is preventing me."_

"What is that something?"asked Kaito as Photon Dragon snorted.

_"Someone named Vector."_

* * *

"**YOU WEAK MANGY FOOL!**"shouted Vector in anger busting a pillar into pieces.

"What is the first thing I taught you?!"shouted Vector as Kage dodged a chunk of exploding crystal.

"That his majesty doesn't tolerate failure or weakness."said Kage quickly.

"Correct."said Vector as he looked at Kage sternly.

"So then why did you fail to capture the Princess and obtain the Draconian Stone?!"shouted Vector as red vines lashed out at Kage.

Kage was struggling against the vines as Vector smiled creepily.

"Since your my most elite follower.I will give you anither chance."said Vector as his eyes color shifted into red.

"You don't mean!?"exclaimed Kage as Vector's smile grew even wider.

* * *

Vector looked down on the lifeless body smiling with pure malice. On the red crystal coffin rested a purple hair king with a dried bloody hole in his chest.

"Time to wake back up and never be the same again."said Vector as he raised his left hand which held a white spherical orb.

Vector jammed the orb into the dead king's chest as the lifeless figure writhe in pain. Vector watched with amusement as the red pulsating veins of evil rooted themselves into the writhing undead king.

Finally pair of deep blue eyes instantly revealed itself as the undead king awoke.

"How was death? RYOGA."said Vector as Ryoga raised his hands inspecting himself.

Unfortunately this wasn't the Ryoga that Rio grew up with instead he was Vector's puppet...

* * *

**Zero:Sorry for not updating!**

**Kaito:It was her little sister's birthday.**

**Rio:And she was helping with planning the party.**

**Kaito:Where did you come from?!**

**Rio:Zero invited me here.**

**Zero:Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Rio wake up. We're here."said Layla as she gently shook Rio awake.

"Where are we?"asked Rio groggily.

"Butterfly Kingdom."said Durbe as he opened the carriage door.

Rio followed him soon afterward and glanced Yuki who appeared to be somewhat tired.

"Lets go."said Durbe as Yuma and Layla followed after him.

Rio and Yuki looked at each other awkwardly before following as well.

* * *

_"Master I was able to understand somethings but failed to pinpoint the Princess's location."said Photon Dragon._

"Very well what do you know Photon?"asked Kaito as he sharpened the edge of his sword.

_"Rio and her friends are looking for the Seven Treasures in hope of keeping them away from Vector."said Photon Dragon._

"Since the nearest treasure is at Butterfly Kingdom that's where we have to go."said Kaito as he sheathed his sword.

* * *

"Prince and Princess."said Yuki bowing down.

Everyone followed suit except for Rio who crossed her arms looking at the royal couple unimpressed.

"Rio what are you doing?!"whispered Yuki frantically.

"That girl does not bow."said the Princess with violet bangs and deep blue hair.

"A Princess doesn't bow to another last time I checked."said Rio as the Prince raised his eyebrows.

"Prove it."said the Princess.

"Princess Droite I don't think this is necessary-."said Yuki but was interrupted when Rio used the water from a nearby fountain and made an ice statue of her.

"Very well then. You must be Princess Rio."said Droite as Rio looked surprised.

Yuki was astounded...

He never realized Rio was the a Princess. Yet still she was full of surprises.

"This is my husband Gauche."said Droite as Gauche extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you."said Rio politely as Gauche shook her delicate hand.

"I also have a little sis named Lotus."said Droite as Rio frowned.

"She was engaged to Kaito and I believe their wedding is tomorrow."said Gauche.

"So why are you here?"asked Droite.

"We are looking for the Seven Treasures in hope if protecting them from Vector."said Rio.

"Can you four really protect the treasure or do you want it for yourselves?"asked Droite as Rio arched her brows.

"Vector is after the treasures and he will stop at nothing to retrieve them. He already has the Ocean Pearl."said Rio.

"Our kingdom will be able to guard against Vector's forces."said Droite determinedly.

"Vector trashed the Sapphire Kingdom already how do you know he won't do the same to Butterfly Kingdom?"asked Yuki as Droite frowned.

"If you want the Butterfly Tiara first you must past a test."said Droite as they looked at her expectantly.

"Number 1 only a female can participate and obtain this treasure."said Droite.

"But-!"said Yuma and Durbe in unison.

"Number 2 the test must remain a secret."said Droite

"Number 3 the chosen one may not receive help."said Droite finally as Layla and Rio looked at each other nervously.

"If you take the tiara by force your presence will be erased for ever."said Droite.

* * *

"Why have you called me here your majesty?"asked a girl with green eyes.

Vector looked at the girl his eyes flashing red then pale white.

"Well Malfia since Kage is healing from his previous encounter with Rio and her friends I will assign you to take of the next mission."said Vector as Malfia looked at him confused.

"Why me?"asked Malfia.

"First of all to get the Butterfly Tiara I need a female follower and your illusion magic might be useful."said Vector.

Malfia still looked doubtful.

"You didn't forget why you joined the team did you?"asked Vector as Malfia shook her head.

"Now leave."said Vector.

"At once your majesty."said Malfia as she left the throne room.

Malfia pulled her white hood over her head and walked down the descending staircase.

"You been a thorn to my side for to long...Rio."whispered Malfia as a black swirling portal opened and she stepped right through.

* * *

Rio stood on the balcony watching the view below her.

Mach had challenged Akihaku to a race and so far Mach was winning because he was flying.

"Mach you can't fly that's cheating!"shouted Durbe as Mach snorted.

But while Mach was distracted Akihaku sped past him and crossed the finish line.

Mach landed and headbutted Durbe...hard.

"Well sorry for ruining your moment of impressing Ayaisu."said Durbe flatly as Mach stiffened.

While Mach stomped grumpily to the stables,Rio was chuckling.

Suddenly Layla who was walking Ayaisu to the stables tripped and fell.

"Layla are you alright?!"asked Durbe as Mach snorted.

_"And he says I'm lovesick."_

Durbe blushed at his pegasi's words as he helped Layla up.

* * *

"So have you decided on who would retrieve the tiara?"asked Droite as the gang looked at each other.

"I'll go."said Rio as Durbe and Yuki objected.

"No she can't go! It's to dangerous!"said Yuki as Droite raised an eyebrow.

"Then which one of you-."said Droite but was interrupted.

"I will go instead of Rio."said Layla but Durbe objected again.

"One of you need to go now choose."said Droite firmly obviously loosing her patience.

"I will go and that's final."said Rio.

"Very well a shrine is located in a nearby forest but I shall not tell where for that is your test to find the shrine."said Droite.

"In the forest is filled with creatures of this land which you have permission to slay if they attack you."said Gauche as Rio tried to hide her fear.

"If you pass the test then the treasure is yours."said Droite.

* * *

Malfia looked at the castle looming over the land. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted Rio by the edge of the forest.

"Remember Rio find the shrine,retrieve the treasure ,and come back safe."said Yuki as Rio smiled.

"Thanks for worrying about me Yuki."said Rio as Yuki blushed only a little.

Rio hugged Durbe and Layla before entering the forest alone.

* * *

Rio glanced back and forth between the forest trees closing around her. A flash of black jumped onto the tree branch as Rio narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Rio dodged to the side as a silver throwing knife flew at her missing her by inches.

"Maindoripa Akumu."whispered a mysterious voice.

Rio looked at her surroundings frightened. Dead bodies scattered all over the place.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!"cried a little girl racing past Rio.

The little girl had magenta eyes and blue hair just like Rio.

"No anywhere but here!"exclaimed Rio clenching her head.

Rio began running down the halls of the Sapphire Kingdom's castle.

A castle maid was cut down right before her eyes. Rio freaked out as she almost trampled a decapitated head.

"This is all their fault! I hate them! I hate the Drakon Kingdom!"shouted the little Rio as Rio looked at her past form.

When Rio looked at her younger self she was horrified.

The little Rio was stained with blood her eyes glowing red with hate and malice.

"What is this hellish place!?"thought Rio as she ran away again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Why is every path stained with blood and littered with dead people!?"thought Rio as she turned down to another hall.

"And how come none of the castle paths and hallways look exactly how I remembered them!?"

Rio pushed the door opened and almost fainted. There on the thrones were her parents all brutally murdered for a crime they didn't commit.

"Why can't I escape!? I don't want to experience this again!"said Rio backing away from her parent's corpses.

"You can't,this is your living memory."said the same voice as Rio turned around.

"Who are you?"asked Rio as the cloaked figure began to walk closer.

"Dear Rio have you forgotten about your best friend?"asked the cloaked person as Rio's eyes widened.

"M-Ma-l-fi-a?"said Rio as Malfia revealed herself.

"Are you the one who caused this!? I thought you were dead!"exclaimed Rio feeling extremely confused.

"Oh silly Rio death gave me a second chance a second chance named Vector."said Malfia as Rio clenched her fists.

"Why are you doing this!?"asked Rio.

"It was your fault! As a child I was repeatedly abused and insulted by my own parents because of you."said Malfia.

"Me? What did I do?"asked Rio as Malfia glared bitterly.

"Everyone respected you as the princess-."said Malfia as Rio interrupted.

"So you came back alive because you were jealous?!"asked Rio as Malfia lashed out at Rio.

Rio was knocked off her feet and Malfia smiled wickedly as she kicked Rio who gasped.

"Who cheered you up after you were crying,who bailed you out of trouble,who did almost everything for you and in return got nothing!?"shouted Malfia as black whips lashed at Rio's pale skin.

"You didn't have nothing."said Rio weakly as she was thrown against the wall.

"What did I have?"asked Malfia viciously.

"Ryoga's love. My friendship no our friendship."said Rio as the black whips coiled itself around her neck cutting off her air supply.

"But I suffered. But what do you know about suffering."said Malfia as Rio struggled to breathe.

"For-give me ol-d friend."said Rio as Malfia raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Reito hozonketsu."

Rio wanted to cringe at the pain cry of Malfia when her internal bloody liquid frozen and began to crystallize.

"No I can't do this she's my friend!"thought Rio as the whip coiled around her throat loosened.

Rio fell onto the hard castle floors and canceled the spell quickly.

"Fool. I'm no longer the Malfia you once knew."snarled Malfia as Rio stumbled to get up.

Malfia was weakened but not defeated or disabled she began to cast another spell.

Suddenly realization hit Rio hard like a stack bricks.

"This place is no more than an illusion."

_"Took you long enough to figure it out._

Rio ducked as a flaming black chaos sphere flew passed her head.

"Well how do I get out of here?!"

_"Try and focus on something that is real."_

"I can't there is much distractions!"

Rio dodged another spell as Malfia began to grow impatient.

_"Fine then think of someone!"_

"Someone...Think of someone..."

A certain male with blond hair and gray eyes popped into her mind. His charming smile or smirk. His playful taunts. And the kiss they shared...

_"Of all people it had to be him."_

Malfia was horrified while Rio was amazed.

"Impossible!"exclaimed Malfia.

Rio began to gain confidence as Malfia gritted her teeth.

"Kuro Kari!"shouted Malfia but was interrupted when a giant serpent slithered out of the cluster of trees.

Malfia stopped her attack and jumped out of the way when the serpent lashed its tail at her.

Rio shivered inwardly as the serpent opened its mouth ready to strike. It's long saber and jagged fangs was slobbered in poison.

"This is the end."thought Rio closing her eyes tightly.

* * *

"Iris up here!"exclaimed Haruto as Iris looked at him scared.

"It's okay the dragons won't-."said Haruto but a loud roar silenced him.

Iris hid behind Haruto in fright. Haruto crossed his arms not amused.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"asked Misael leaping off Tachyon.

"I DO NOT!"shouted Haruto his face flushing.

"You and Kaito never tell me anything."said Misael as he pretended to be hurt.

"Whatever."said Haruto.

"So what is your name?"asked Misael as Iris looked at him.

"I-Iris."said Iris.

"That is a nice name. It would be better if you married-."Misael was interrupted when Tachyon tripped him with her tail.

"Tachyon you traitor!"exclaimed Misael.

_"Sorry Master Misael I did it for Haruto's sake."_

"So why did you call me here?"asked Misael.

"Kaito ran away."said Haruto as Misael looked at him confused.

"Kaito left with Photon Dragon during the alliance contract with the Butterfly Kingdom's King and Queen."said Haruto as Misael facepalmed.

"As expected of Kaito. So now you want older brother to clean up his little brother's mess right?"said Misael as Haruto nodded.

"You fetch Kaito back. Before father tears apart every kingdom to look for him."said Haruto as Misael crossed his arms.

"Where is he? I don't have a sixth sense which tracks where Kaito is."said Misael as Haruto glanced at Tachyon.

_"Photon Dragon said that Kaito is heading toward Butterfly Kingdom."_

"Speaking of father...Haruto I need you to get the Arclight Sword."said Misael as Haruto looked at him as if he was crazy.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? The Arclight Sword is hidden secretly that no one knows not even mother except for father!"exclaimed Haruto as Misael frowned.

"Well then use your Haruto special sneaky skills and get it!"said Misael as Haruto felt like strangling his niisan.

"I said it was hidden **secretly**."replied Haruto flatly.

"Besides why do you need the sword anyway?"asked Haruto as Misael sighed.

"Look Haruto...otou-san isn't our otou-san..."said Misael as Haruto's eyes widened.

* * *

"I have no time to deal with this situation.I must retrieve the Butterfly Tiara."said Malfia darkly as she jumped onto a tree branch and vanished.

Rio was still cowering ready for the killing blow but it never came.

Slowly she opened her eyes and to her surprise the humongous serpent was looking at her its fangs closed.

"Sssssfinally ssssthe ssssschosssen ssssone."hissed the serpent as Rio sat up.

" You can talk?"asked Rio as the serpent flicked its tongue in and out quickly.

"Ssssof ssscourse ssssssi sssssscan sssstalk."hissed the serpent obviously offended.

"Do you know where the treasure is?"asked Rio as the serpent blinked twice.

The serpent morphed into a girl with dark violet eyes and lavender hair.

"You want the treasure? We'll lucky you I'm the shrine's priestess."said the girl.

"So where is the treasure?"asked Rio as the priestess smiled.

"Why go looking there when I have this?"asked the priestess as she displayed the tiara in her hand.

"But if you want it...give me something in return."said the priestess.

"Fine. What do you want?"asked Rio starting to get impatient.

"Something rare as this tiara."said the priestess.

"But that's impossible!"exclaimed Rio as the priestess chuckled.

"But there is one trade for this tiara give me the Butterfly Crest from Droite."said the priestess.

"But that belongs to her!"said Rio as the priestess frowned.

"It does not. The Butterfly Crest belongs to me,for I'm the creator of this kingdom!"replied the priestess.

"Now if I give the tiara to swear you'll return my property?"asked the priestess as Rio nodded.

"Very well then."said the priestess as she placed the tiara on Rio's head.

"Now get my crest."said the priestess before disappearing.

* * *

"Rio your back!"exclaimed Layla as she hugged Rio tightly.

"And you got the tiara."said Durbe as Rio nodded.

"But I need the Butterfly Kingdom's Crest."said Rio as Droite exited from the door.

"Droite I have the tiara but I need to trade the crest in return."said Rio as Droite arched her brows.

"Well you may not have it. You have what you want now leave!"shouted Droite as Rio flinched.

"But I swear to the shrine's priestess that I'll return her crest."said Rio as Droite fumed.

"You dare asking for try family's heirloom after taking the treasure how ungrateful you are!"exclaimed Droite as guards poured out from the doors.

"Are those peasants bothering you my queen?"asked the captain as Durbe unsheathed his sword.

"The crest is not your it belongs to the creator of this kingdom!"shouted Rio as Droite glared sharply.

"What do you know about my kingdom's crest!?"snapped Droite.

"Guards get them!"shouted Droite.

Rio struggled as her hands was chained together and she tried to kick her capturer's leg.

"Let go of her!"shouted Yuki as the Rio glanced at him surprised.

"But her majesty-."said the guard.

"I don't care what her majesty says! Now let go of her!"shouted Yuki as the guard hesitantly released Rio.

"You fool what are you doing!"shouted Droite.

"Cho no noroi!"

Rio collapsed onto her feet as she gasped her body wracking with rushed toward her as she struggled with pain.

Droite knocked with her magic Yuki aside and snatched the tiara.

"This doesn't belong to you."said Droite as Rio tried to sit up.

"Neither does it to you."said a familiar voice as Droite turned around furious.

"Who are you!?"asked Droite as the priestess smiled.

"My name is Faye. I'm the creator of this I believe you have something of mine."said Faye as Droite clenched tightly on the tiara.

"No not the tiara,the tiara chose Rio to be its possessor.I want the crest."said Faye as Droite backed away.

Faye extended her palm and Droite clenched her wrist in pain. A purple symbol glowed on her wrist shaped like a butterfly. Blood dripped from her hand and onto the floor forming a purple amethyst crystal imprinted with the same symbol.

* * *

"Sorry for all the trouble."said Guache sheepishly.

"It's alright."said Rio as they loaded up the carriage.

"So your leaving to I guess?"asked Guache as Yuki nodded.

"Go and hopefully you'll win her heart."said Gauche as Yuki looked at him speechless.

"Yuki! You coming?"called Rio as Yuki headed toward the carriage.

Rio smiled as she placed the tiara on her head.

"I wonder doing he is doing..."

Little did she know someone was thinking of her to...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kaito cursed as Gauche looked at him worried.

"I should have come here earlier!"thought Kaito angrily as Photon Dragon lashed his tail back and forth.

"Sorry if I knew you were going after her. I would have helped."said Gauche as Kaito sighed.

"It's okay you didn't know."said Kaito as he glanced at Photon Dragon.

"The problem is that I don't know where Rio is heading next."Kaito said as Photon Dragon grumbled.

* * *

"So this is your great idea. By spending time in a library?"asked Rio as Durbe flipped a page of the book.

"Not just spending time but trying to find information."replied Durbe as Rio raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of information?"asked Rio as Durbe sighed.

"The Seven Treasures-."said Durbe as Rio interrupted.

"Who is she?"asked Rio pointing to the picture.

"Risara Orihsimak."said Durbe as he tried to flip the page but Rio stopped him.

"Why is she holding the Ocean Pearl?"asked Rio as Durbe pointed to a specific paragraph.

**Risara Orihsimak  
**

_The second child of King Tridon and the Princess of the Sapphire Kingdom. She was most famous for her best creation the Ocean Pearl which tragically was also the cause of her death. The little ingenious Princess was killed by Mad Prince Torcev who was after the pearl himself. The lengendary pearl had the power of releasing and taking souls of the pure and dark. Sadly Prince Torcev would have plunged the world into a dark eternity if not for Prince Kashi who slew the mad Prince._

"So sad."said Rio as Durbe flipped the page.

"There we go the Black-White Diamond."said Durbe.

**Black-White Diamond**

_A diamond about the size of a fist with the facets of black and white is truly stunning. Much is unknown about this treasure except that the twins Tenku and Kiraki have the key to finding it. Beware for everyone who journeyed to the mysterious town of the Silver Kingdom has gone missing for sometime. Research showed that through the strange Lost Forest, travelers were always somehow seperated from their companions._

"We are getting the diamond next aren't we?"asked Rio as Durbe nodded.

* * *

"We need to leave soon."said Layla as Yuma stopped stuffing his face with swirl cream bun and looked at her.

"Why?"asked Yuma as he hugged his cream buns.

"We are overstaying our stay. And this town is overruned with burglars and criminals."said Yuki as he eyed a mysterious man sharply.

"I'll get the carriage ready."said Durbe as Yuma followed still holding his cream buns.

"I need to make sure the horses aren't to tired to travel."ssid Layla as Rio and Yuki looked at each other awkwardly.

"Rio-."said Yuki as he flushed when Rio looked at him.

"Yes Yuki?"asked Rio as she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Do you want something to eat?"finished Yuki lamely.

"Yes a cup of tea. Thank you."said Rio as Yuki hurried away.

* * *

"When I'm done with this I'm going to murder niisan."muttered Haruto as he sneaked into father's room.

"Now. Where did father keep the Arclight Sword?"

Haruto looked under the bed. He opened the closet and dug through Faker's clothes. Haruto even looked in an empty teapot.

"Where could he keep that sword-?"Haruto tripped and fell onto a bookshelf which opened a secret passage.

Haruto walked forward until the gleam of crimson caught his eye. Quickly Haruto snatched the sword which was heavier than he thought it would have been.

"This thing weighs a ton!"

Haruto dragged the sword out of the secret passage and ran into...Faker.

* * *

"When do you think Yuki is going to make his move?"asked Layla as Durbe stroked Mach's head.

"Don't know but hopefully soon."said Durbe as Mach snorted.

_"When are you two going to kiss?"asked Mach._

Durbe turned red at his steed's words as Mach laughed in a horse's way.

"Doesn't change the fact that you like Ayaisu."muttered Durbe as Mach glared.

_"I do not!"_

"So that wasn't you when you nearly broke Akihaku's bones when Ayaisu nuzzled him?"asked Durbe trying not to laugh.

_"No,it was another horse."_

"A horse with white wings."said Durbe as Mach ignored him.

* * *

"Yuma stop hugging those cream buns!"exclaimed Rio as Yuma sat further from her reach.

"Have no fear cream buns I shall protect you from the reaches of Rio the monster!"said Yuma heroically.

"Who are you calling a monster?!"asked Rio furious.

Durbe and Layla smiled as Rio and Yuma played hero vs villain over the cream buns.

* * *

"Monsho-gaku no ransu!"

Haruto parried a flying lance with the Arclight's Sword as Faker glared hatefully.

"Enba akki dorakokuro!"

A large blazing ember colored dragon clawed at Faker who defended against with his heraldic shield.

"Give the sword back Haruto."said Faker in a voice which was dangerously quiet.

"Never!"Haruto exclaimed as he dodged a flying spear.

"As your father I order you to give me the sword!"shouted Faker.

"Your not my father."said Haruto as Faker stiffened.

"What...nonsense...are you speaking of?"asked Faker as Haruto clenched the sword tightly.

"Ocho aro."

A storm of arrows flew at Haruto who was terrified. Haruto managed to deflect some but the arrows also scratched his pale skin leaving bloody marks.

"Now do as I say or die."Faker said as he walked toward the poor defenseless boy.

Faker grabbed Haruto by the collar of his outfit.

"Maybe I should kill you anyway after all you're no use to me."said Faker as Haruto arched his brows.

"You're a monster."Haruto snarled as Faker's expression turned stone cold.

"Shut your mouth boy."Faker threw Haruto aside and reached for the Arclight's Sword.

"Doragon no fukushu!"

Faker looked at the gigantic red dragon in time to defend himself.

Misael rushed to Haruto who was bruised and somewhat bloody.

"What took you so long?"asked Haruto weakly as Misael looked at him full of regret.

"Lotus kept me for sometime."said Misael.

"A Maho no sukunai hito person kept you waiting?!"exclaimed Haruto.

"Well she was able to call some guards and they weren't exactly easy to get rid of."said Misael sheepishly.

"You fools,you're not my sons."said Faker ghostly as Misael stood up.

"That's right we aren't and you're not our father."said Misael.

"What proof do you have?"said Faker.

"Mother...she told me everything."said Misael as Faker looked a bit pale.

"That traitorous witch!"cursed Faker.

"You're not our father. Your name is not even Faker! You are Vetrix the third son of the Drakon Kingdom. And it was you who assassinated your brothers including the real fourth brother Faker. But you stole his identity and he was our real father."said Misael as Vetrix began to laugh.

**(Please note that Vetrix and Byron will not be the same people in this story)**

Vetrix morphed into a different person. It took a while for Haruto to realize all this that the man before him was not his father.

* * *

"We have arrived at the town of Shinigami Inu."said Yuki as the carriage abruptly stopped.

Rio looked at the window and felt a shiver down her back. The whole town was deserted with human and dog bones decorated on those black ash trees with gnarly branches that clawed at the sky.

"This place is scary."said Layla as Durbe looked at her reassuringly.

"This town was rumored to be under the control of the Grim Reaper and they are also obsessed with dogs apparently."said Yuki.

"So why does this town looks like a graveyard if it is obsessed with puppies?"asked Yuma.

"Not puppies but pure-bred man-killing machines also used to hunt bears and lions."said Yuki grimly.

"I prefer puppies."said Yuma as he went back to eating his cream buns.

They unloaded their things and headed toward town hoping to find a place to stay for the night.

"Fetch Bravery! Alright that's a good boy!"

Rio looked at the teen male who was playing with his tamed dog. Bravery barked once and raced toward Rio.

"Sorry about that Bravery you almost scared the poor girl!"scolded Bravery's master.

"It's alright. I'm Rio by the way."said Rio.

"I'm Alito and you have met Bravery apparently."said Alito as the golden retriever barked.

"So can you tell me more about this town?"asked Rio as Alito smiled.

"Of course come to my house and be sure to bring the rest of your friends as well."said Alito as he pointed to Durbe,Layla,Yuma,and Yuki who were hiding in the bushes.

* * *

"This town as you all have heard are most famous for their breed of most vicious killing dogs."said Alito as Rio nodded.

"Torzane is the head of this town and he has been for the last 10 years. But no one dares to take his place nor can they."said Alito.

"And why is that?"asked Yuki.

"Torzane controls the Grim Reaper who kills and slaughters whoever that disobeys him. Since the townspeople are scared out of their wits they are too blind to see reality."said Alito.

"So you don't believe in the Grim Reaper?"asked Rio.

"And I also don't believe that a good dog is a dog that can kill 10 people in 30 seconds. I would prefer if the town had loyal and faithful dogs instead of brutal mutts."said Alito as Bravery barked happily.

"Now shall I show you to your rooms?"asked Alito.

Rio and Layla were sorted in the first room while Durbe and Yuma occupied the other. Yuki had one room all to himself.

* * *

"Photon Dragon I have decided that we should head the Heart Kingdom and fetch the Heart Feather."said Kaito as his dragon stretched his wings.

_"And why would that be Master?"_

"Because if we were to follow Rio we'll never catch up to her in time. It be a wild goose chase so we might as well head for her next destination."said Kaito.

_"As you wish Master. And can't it be more of a coincidence that you'll meet her in a town where couples lives?"_

"Let's not talk about that right now."said Kaito as he leapt onto Photon Dragon.

_"Tachyon has informed me of some dreadful news."_

"What dreadful news?"

_"It appears your father isn't your father at all he is Vetrix."_

"Who is Vetrix?"

_"The third Prince of the Drakon Kingdom who slaughtered his parent and his brothers."_

"So Rio and her Kingdom is innocent after all!"

_"Right now Misael and Haruto is fighting him."_

"Wait Haruto!?"

_"Yes Master but have no worries Tachyon is protecting him now as we speak. Though I'm concerned of her own safety."_

* * *

**Rio:This chapter is certainly surprising.**

**Zero:The fact that Faker is actually Vetrix or Alito who likes dogs?**

**Rio:Vetrix who is actually Faker.**

**Kaito:Why is my little brother fighting!?**

**Zero:...**

**Kaito:He was hurt badly!**

**Zero:Until Misael came to the rescue.**

**Rio:Review while I restrain Kaito from killing Zero-chan.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Down ."said Alito as he tossed Bravery a doggy biscuit.

Yuki was distracted with the book that was tightly clutched in his hands.

"So when are you going to put that book down?"Rio asked as Yuki looked up at her.

"I'm trying to solve the mystery behind the Grim Reaper."said Yuki as Bravery barked loudly.

"What is it Bravery?"Alito asked as he opened the front door.

* * *

Rio's blood froze. On Alito's doorstep was...a bloody mauled corpse.

Layla hid behind Durbe while Yuki inspected the dead body.

"The wounds indicate that this victim was murdered with a weapon."Yuki said grimly as he wiped the blood off his hands.

"Alito does this person look familiar to you?"asked Durbe.

"It's...Millicent...Torzane's daughter."whispered Alito.

"Why would anyone kill Torzane's daughter?"asked Rio as Bravery whimpered.

"You don't understand,Millicent was a pure hearted person. She helped everyone in need but one day she crossed the line."said Alito.

"She slapped her father after he fed a deformed pup to the savage hounds."said Alito as he clenched his fists angrily.

Bravery stiffened and looked around uneasily.

"Bravery calm down it's okay."said Rio as Bravery pressed his nose to her palm.

* * *

"You fools!"shouted Vetrix as he launched another spell at Haruto.

"Haruto!"exclaimed Misael as the poor boy was blasted off his feet.

"No it can't end like this!" Haruto struggled to remain conscious as his vision became bleary. "Gomen -niisan."

...

...

...

...

"Mewosamasu."

"Who's there?!"exclaimed Haruto as his eyes opened.

"History shall not repeat itself."

"Who are you? And what do you mean history shall not repeat itself?!"asked Haruto.

"The little Prince shall not die."

"The little Prince?"Haruto looked around but only saw the vast white light of nothingness.

* * *

"Hayato? Doko ni iru no?"called a voice as Haruto opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"asked Haruto as he rubbed his sore head.

"My memory."

"So your Hayato? And what am I wearing?!"exclaimed Haruto.

Haruto was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt with a green vest and black pants with a brown hat along with a feather attached to it.

"I look like Robin Hood!"said Haruto as Hayato chuckled.

"There you are Hayato!"called a girl who embraced Haruto.

"Um not to be rude but who are you?"asked Haruto uncomfortable with the fact an unknown girl was hugging him.

"Hayato did you hit your head when we were playing? I'm Siri!"said Siri as Haruto managed a painful smile.

"Who is she?"asked Haruto.

"You mean Siri? She was my best friend when we were little."replied Hayato.

"So why did you show me your memory and where are you?"asked Haruto.

"Baka. You are me in this memory zone. And this memory was the last day I lived."said Hayato.

As if on the cue the ground shook and Haruto looked around frantically.

"What's going on?"asked Haruto as a loud roar rang throughout the meadow.

"Hayato run!"shouted Siri.

Haruto was frozen on the spot. A godly size manticore with two sword length ruby saber fangs sprinted toward the petrified Haruto.

Haruto with amazing speed withdrew a sword from its sheath.

"Wait a minute it's the Arclight Sword!" The manticore lunged and Haruto slashed with the sword blood spilling everywhere.

A horrible pain shot through his nerves as Haruto opened his eyes. To his horror the manticore's head was decapitated but his shoulder has a broken fang embedded into it.

"Hayato!"Siri exclaimed running to the injured Haruto who was motionless as life slipped away from his frail body leaving an empty shell.

"And that's how I died and the Arclight Sword got it's crimson color."said Hayato.

"Wow. So can I wake up now?"asked Haruto.

"Haruto wake up! Haruto!"called Misael's voice from the distance.

"Your niisan is calling."said Hayato.

* * *

"Haruto your alive!"said Misael as Haruto sat up regaining his consciousness.

Vetrix growled as Haruto stood up shakily with Misael's support.

"Brat. It would have been better if you were dead."Vetrix snarled.

"Monshō buraddimantikoa."

"This can't be!"exclaimed Hayato as the manticore before him roared hungrily.

Tachyon roared back equally loudly as the manticore lunged at her.

"Tachyon hold on!"shouted Misael.

"Where is the Arclight Sword?" Haruto felt like snaking to the ground when he realized Vextrix had the crimson sword.

"Dumb oversize cat stay still!"Misael said as he swung his sword.

Misael ducked a slash from the manticore before it attempted to bite him with its fangs.

Vetrix laughed coldly as Misael was deflecting the manticore's every blows.

"Surelyādoragon."

Queen Galaxy stood next to a large silver dragon with metallic horns and sparkling teeth.

"Slay that horrible manticore!"commanded Queen Galaxy.

The metallic dragon shot spikes out of its tail and each stabbed the manticore's bloody fur.

"What are you waiting for kill that dragon!"shouted Vetrix.

The dragon finished its job when it cracked the manticore's bones.

"You conniving ogress!"Vetrix exclaimed as Queen Galaxy said nothing.

"Your the conniving one Vetrix. Killing all your brothers-."said Queen Galaxy.

"Shut up! Don't speak of my brothers! They are all blind fools!"said Vetrix.

"I will shall end all of this madness!"shouted Vetrix.

"Saishu-tekina shometsu. "

"Fool! This spell will kill you to!"exclaimed Queen Galaxy as Vetrix laughed.

"But at least I will bring you to Death's Door with me!"exclaimed Vetrix.

A gigantic blazing meteor was growing rapidly soon it will burst out of the castle killing everyone inside. And finally it will explode.

"Go my sons. Leave, find shelter and stay hidden."said Queen Galaxy as she curled her hands into fists.

"But-."said Haruto as Misael led him away.

"Come on Haruto we have to do what she asks."said Misael.

"No Okaa-san!"cried Haruto struggling to break out of his older brother's grip.

"Go Haruto."said Queen Galaxy.

"Doragon no gisei."

* * *

**Haruto:What happened to Okaa-san?!**

**Zero:First of all Mewosamasu means wake up,Doko ni iru no means where are you,Surelyadoragon means slayer dragon,saishu-tekina shometsu means final annihilation,monsho buraddimantikoa means bloody manticore ,doragon no gisei means dragon's sacrifice.**

**Misael:In other words...**

**Haruto:Okaa-san is dead?**

**Zero:I will not answer that due to two reasons. One Haruto will cry and Kaito will kill me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Haruto rubbed his watery eyes as the clouds of dust began to fade. Two figures were seen through the pile of rubble.

"Okaa-san!"exclaimed Haruto running toward Queen Galaxy.

Queen Galaxy was indeed dead. Her body was cold as ice and her once lively silver eyes was stiff and frozen.

"She's gone."sobbed Haruto as Misael kneeled down and closed her eyes.

"Indeed she is. Hopefully she will be with Otou-san."said Misael as he glared at Vetrix's corpse.

"Our real Otou-san."said Misael.

* * *

Vector knocked a chess piece off the board and sighed irritatedly. He advanced two of the white pawns toward the black side of the board.

"Well looks like our comrade has fallen."said Vector as he glanced at the chambers which contained his followers who had failed miserably.

Vector entered the room where he kept the Ocean Pearl and a spirit was held prisoner.

"Long time no see Risara." The female spirit glared and in vain tried to struggle out the chains binding her.

"Let me go you monster!"shouted Risara as Vector smiled amusingly.

"I'm a monster now am I. You hurt my feelings deeply."mocked Vector.

Vector grabbed the Ocean Pearl and smiled wickedly. "But remember this monster controls your soul."

"Why do you want the Seven Treasures!?" Vector merely glanced at Risara.

"I don't want the Treasures I want the souls inside the treasures so I can revive the long-lost Prince of Darkness."said Vector simply as Risara shuddered.

"Oh that's right he killed you remember?"Vector taunted as Risara glanced fearfully at him.

"You'll never revive Torcev! Rio and Kaito shall stop you!"exclaimed Risara as Vector shrugged carelessly.

"If I were you... I would be worried about myself."said Vector as he walked out of the room his footsteps echoing.

* * *

"Do you think Yuma made the right choice when he said we should help the townspeople?"asked Layla as Rio smiled softly.

"If I knew Yuma he would do anything to help anyone so I believe he made the right choice." Rio stared at the sunset smiling.

"Have you heard?"

"Yeah, another victim has been found."

"Who is it this time?"

"No idea."

"I heard Millicent was murdered recently."

Rio glanced at the gossiping women and her face twisted into worry.

"We must get to Yuma and the others."said Rio urgently.

* * *

Rio brushed past the crowd who were all muttering and casting fearful faces.

"Excuse me. Sorry." Rio gasped in horror.

On the ground laying in a puddle of garnet colored blood was ...Alito.

"I knew it was going to be him!"

"If you ask me I think he deserved it."

"Has the bad dong been caught?"

"The golden retriever? Not yet but soon."

The townspeople words pierced Rio like the sharpest of all blades.

"Rio calm down." Layla placed her hand on Rio's shoulder.

Releasing her clenched fists Rio turned away and left.

* * *

_"Master I have some depressing news. Your mother is...dead."_

"WHAT!?"

_"I'm deeply sorry for your loss."_

No it couldn't be true. The woman who gave birth to him,taught him to talk,wiped away his tears,fed him,played with him, watched him grew just couldn't be dead.

_"The good news is that Haruto and Misael are alive. The servants and guards all evacuated."_

"Vetrix did this didn't he?!"

_"Yes master he was the cause of your mother's death."_

* * *

"So it's true then...Alito is really dead."said Yuki as he casted a sideway look at Rio.

Rio stood up suddenly alarming everyone around her.

"We must stop Torzane."

"But how?!"asked Yuma.

"We'll do some spying at night. Lets see if there is really such a thing as the Grim Reaper."said Yuki.

"Lets hope we don't get killed."muttered Durbe.

* * *

Rio felt her body cringe at the sound of a fear filled scream.

"The Grim Reaper has made his move. Now go!"whispered Yuki.

Rio reluctantly left the willowy tree which comforted her against whatever was out there killing the townspeople. She almost jumped 6 feet in the air when a loud snap was heard.

"Sorry."murmured a sheepish voice.

"Yuma!"scolded Layla.

"Everyone just shush."whispered Durbe.

Either it was just her or Durbe looked a little pale under the moonlight. But now they need to focus.

* * *

"Stop."said Yuki as Rio halted in midstep.

"What is-."

Poor Yuma never finished his sentence when the foulest creäture of all kind appeared. After that he ran like there was no tomorrow along with his friends.

"That thing was the Grim Reaper!?"exclaimed Rio a little out of breath.

"Strange it looks like a person."said Yuki.

"Do you think it's coming back for us?"asked Yuma still alarmed.

"I doubt that."said Durbe.

"Outsiders...how nice."

Rio turned around facing a tall and pale man. The moonlight touched his deep amber eyes reflecting the light making them cat-like. His face was stone cold and it bear a small thin smile.

"What shall we do with them Ning?"

Rio shuddered inwardly as the doll on his shoulder craned its head clockwise before it opened its mouth.

"Puppets! Puppets! New toys! New toys Play! Play!"

"I suppose they could join the others."

"Wait you're talking about the townspeople!"exclaimed Rio as the man smiled eerily.

"Your Torzane." Durbe unsheathed his sword as Torzane glanced at the sharp metal.

"Ningyo no mojiretsu."

Yuki had two seconds to duck before Durbe decapitated his head.

"What's going on?!" Durbe had lost all control of his body as he jabbed and slashed at his friends.

Torzane watched with amusement as Rio narrowed her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the light glint off the threads attached to Durbe's body. Before she could do anything against her own will Rio slapped Yuki.

"Ow! What was that for?"shouted Yuki before he parried her arm.

"I can't control my body! It's Torzane he's controlling me and Durbe like puppets!"said Rio frantically before Yuki dodged a jab from Durbe's blade.

Rio looked at her friends. Yuki was barely managing to defend against Durbe's and her attacks and Layla was motionless on the ground. Yuma was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"I have captured them like you asked master." Torzane bowed to the figure before him as Rio glared at his back.

"Nicely done Torzane." Dread instantly overwhelmed Rio the voice it was so familiar.

"How's it going **ex**-girlfriend."

Thomas stepped out of the shadows his expression was like a cat who had cornered a fat mouse.

"How nice,my ex-girlfriend,the bumbling maid,some random guy,and the old fool who calls himself an honorable knight." Rio,Layla,Durbe and Yuki all glared acid at Thomas especially Durbe.

"You were responsible for the deaths of the townspeople!"shouted Rio as Thomas smirked.

"So what if I am." Thomas watched the cocooned with puppet strings Rio,Layla,Yuki,and Durbe with amusement.

"What shall I do with them master?" Torzane's gaze lingered at Rio which sent a chill down her spine.

"Keep them in the jail cells." Torzane looked at Thomas with surprise.

"Your not going to end them?"

"No, tomorrow is a special event for a special little doggie. And I want to make sure they see it."said Thomas before he left the room.

"Oh...no...Bravery."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Isogu soshite watashi o hozon Kashi." (Hurry up and save me Kashi)

Risara's deep blue eyes gazed far out the open window sadly.

"Good luck Rio."

* * *

Yuma followed the townspeople curious of all the commotion. He heard that there was going to be a special event.

"Wait a minute is that Bravery?!"

The golden retriever barked growled angrily tugging on the metal leash holding him back. Yuma raised his head and saw his friends all unconscious and strung onto a pillar as decoration.

The townspeople were all shouting cruel words at poor Bravery as Torzane watched filled with amusement.

"Punish the bad dog!"

A muscular man approached Bravery raising a beating stick. Bravery growled as the man tugged something from his mouth but Bravery refused to let it go.

"Bad dog!"

Bravery whimpered in pain as the man struck him with the whiplash stick.

"Release the dogs!"

Yuma watched in horror as the vicious dogs were released leaping at Bravery. Bravery was met with teeth and claws and struggled to fight against the dogs. The brutes claws and clamped their slobbering mouths on Bravery's legs and fur. Blood and fur flew everywhere as Yuma looked down shaking with rage.

"Stop this madness. Stop it. Stop it."

**(Flashback)**

"Help! Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Little Yuma was terrified of the strangers taking him away from his parents.

"Give back our son!"shouted Kazuma as the strangers looked at him.

"You Kazuma couldn't pay your debt in price of it we shall take your son!"

Yuma shouted and struggled against the men holding him as his father ran toward him.

Yuma cried in horror when one of the men stabbed his father through the back. Kazuma sank onto the ground dead. His mother was helpless as she ran to her dead husband.

That was last time he saw his parents.

**(Flashback Ended)**

**"STOP IT YOU FOOLS!"** Yuma shouted so loudly that the townspeople jumped in fear.

Pushing the crowd aside he ran toward Bravery. Yuma glared so sharply at the brutal dogs that they sat down frightened.

"Bravery." Yuma kneeled down stroking the retriever's muzzle.

"He interfered! Get him!"

The townspeople headed toward Yuma and a dying Bravery with weapons and pitchforks.

"Yutopiaora."

Instantly the mad townspeople halted and left as if nothing ever happened.

"Inshó-teki (impressive)." Torzane took small steps toward Yuma who stood up immediately.

"Kill him! Kill him! Torzane-sama!" Yuma hid his brimming disgust of the yapping doll as Torzane smiled his eyes igniting with malice.

"Very well Ning." Yuma glanced back at Bravery who looked at him before the retriever closed his eyes.

Yuma extended his palm revealing a ripped fabric matching Torzane's fine tailored suit.

"This...is the reason why Bravery held onto this fabric so dearly. It was proof that you...killed his master...Alito." Torzane started laughing.

"And what good is that going to do?" Yuma gritted his teeth in anger.

"Yutopia no fukushu."

A large golden ring appeared on the ground as a golden warrior angel appeared. It's eyes flashed red and its wings turned black. The shining angel was a dark massacre angel with the taste only for revenge.

The angel slashed its long crimson blade missing Torzane's body by a few inches.

"Ningyo no tipati."

Thousands of creepy dolls and scary ones bursted out of the portal attaching themselves to the massacre angel. Torzane looked at them as if they were enchantingly beautiful as Yuma glared hatefully at the grotesque figures.

"Kibō no tengoku hoīru."

The doll's screams we're terrifying as they were vacuumed into the heaven's gate portal.

"Josho Kagees."

Yuma flinched as a black shadow hand grasped his leg. Another grasped his arm soon followed by others. Their haunting laughter irritated him as he tried to free himself. But now matter how much he tugged and pull the shadow figures refused to let him go.

"Kagees are known to be very persistent. These puppets are not easily destroyed and prefer to drag their victims to the doll's vision if hell." said Torzane as Ning cackled.

"Then I just need to burn them all away!"shouted Yuma.

"Tengoku no hikari!"

The shadow puppets disintegrated as Yuma dusted himself.

Torzane's lips thinned. He placed Ning down and looked at Yuma his eyes now brilliant scarlet bloodshot.

"So that's how you want to play." The scene around them changed.

Yuma looked around trying to bite down his fear which was threatening to consume him slowly. Torzane was nowhere but his voice was sharp as crystal glass.

"Welcome Yuma Tsukamo to the Doll's World." announced Torzane.

Yuma swung his sword as a large puppet clung onto him. The puppet collapsed but soon Yuma knew its friends would find him.

Yuma continued running on a checkerboard floor of red and black. The scene was so confusing that he couldn't tell which way was up or which way was down. Pain shot through his right cheek as he touched it gingerly. Blood spilled onto his finger tips as he turned his head to the right discovering a thorn shooting rose.

Yuma raced down the hall every direction looking the same thing until he halted by a golden door.

* * *

"Rio wake up!"Rio felt light-headed and tired.

_"Rio wake up now."_

"Kaito?"

Rio opened her eyes instantly and saw Yuma shaking Durbe awake.

"Yuma! Where were you?!" Rio asked as Yuma glanced nervously around.

"Nice of you to join us Yuma."said Thomas as Rio stood up angrily.

"Back off Thomas."snarled Rio as Thomas smirked.

"So the sleeping beauty has finally risen."

"Shut your trap." Rio hissed as Thomas looked at her with mock hurt.

Before Rio could react an army of dolls and puppets surrounded her and her friends. Thomas snapped his fingers and sentenced their deaths at the hands of the dolls. Durbe slashed at the first puppet descending upon Layla while Yuma and Yuki took care of the crawlers. Rio spotted Thomas leaving through a pathway and she squeezed herself past the dolls and puppets.

* * *

Rio spotted a puddle of blood and used it to her advantage.

"Ketseki kōri no shōheki."

Thomas jumped back only inches from being impaled by the blood ice crystal barrier as he faced Rio.

"Watashi wa,anata ga daikiraidesu! (I hate you)"shouted Rio.

Thomas was slammed against the wall with sharp icicles pinning him there.

That was the end for him when Rio was about to slit his throat.

_"Rio,don't do this."_

Rio froze when she heard his voice.

_"This isn't you. You never killed anyone. This isn't the Rio I know."_

Tears dripped down her magenta eyes as Rio sobbed. Kaito's words came through and she freed Thomas reluctantly.

"Ningyo no hari."

Rio was horrified as blood spurted out of Thomas's throat and he staggered a few steps toward her before collapsing dead.

"Now that he's out-of-the-way." Torzane smiled coldly at Rio.

* * *

Yuma looked around for any sign of Rio and sadly she wasn't there. The puppets and dolls were a raging wave that refused to stay down. Whenever they killed one,five took its place. Suddenly the door burst end open revealing a scared Rio followed by Torzane.

"Rio! What's going on?!" Torzane looked at them his lips thinned.

"It seems it's time for me to close the puppet show."announced Torzane.

"Shinigami jōshō."

Yuma watched aghast as the dark swirling black tornado came to a stop revealing the Grim Reaper hiding behind the wisps of dark aura. His hands were sweating and fear bloomed inside his chest suffocating him.

"Yuma watch out!" Rio shouted as the Grim Reaper brought it's scythe down on a caught off guard Yuma.

Yuma parried with his thin sword but the scythe was still much more powerful knocking him to the wall. Dazed Yuma watched Durbe and Yuki defend and attack against the Grim Reaper barely able to match the creäture of death's power.

* * *

_"Your scared."_

Yuma shamefully nodded agreeing to the voice inside his head.

_"Your scared of death. Just like what happened to Alito and soon Bravery."_

"Your right I am scared."

_"But your friends never the less are ready to fight even if they fall down in battle."_

"True."

_"Then get up and reap that Grim Reaper."_

"Who are you?"

_"My name is Yoriko. I shall assists you in any way possible."_

"Alright then."

* * *

"Kogane no Yutopia."

Torzane frowned deeply as the Grim Reaper howled in pain the blinding golden light searing its ragged body.

"This town has been your puppet theatre and the townspeople have been your puppets for to long!" Yuma directed his sword at Torzane's chest.

"The town and its people shall serve me until the end of time!" Torzane withdrew three needles between his fingers.

Yuma parried the flying needles only to realize that Torzane wasn't attacking him but his friends.

"Yutopia! Move now!"shouted Yuma.

A sharp sting shot through Yuma's leg as he collapsed. A thin needle had embedded itself within his left leg.

"You should always pay attention to your opponents."

Torzane dodged a blow and parried Yuma's sword easily. Yuma was getting frustrated while Torzane was enjoying himself until one slash caught him off guard.

Torzame jumped back in alarm his left arm sliced from his body.

_"Yuma end this quickly!"_

"You mean kill him?! I can't do that!"

_"He's a monster who should not be spared!"_

"But-."

Torzane charged toward Yuma who regretfully sliced him in half.

* * *

Rio watched the scene horrified at what Yuma has done. The Doll's World disappeared as if it was nothing more than just an illusion.

"Yuma?"

Yuma sagged on to his knees as Rio ran toward him.

"I killed him Rio. I killed him."

"Come on Yuma let's get the townspeople and explain everything that has happened to them."said Rio before Yuma stopped her.

"I want to say goodbye to my departing friend."said Yuma.

For a minute Rio thought he meant Torzane but Yuma headed towards...Bravery?!

"You were a good dog...who...who...respected his master. Thank you ...Bravery you truly were brave..." Yuma bursted into tears.

Layla was crying while Durbe comforted her and Yuki complained there was something in his eye.

"Come on Yuma lets bury him along with Alito."said Rio.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Rio."said Yuma as Rio looked at him worried.

"When I woke you up in the Doll's World. You muttered Kaito."said Yuma as Rio's cheeks flamed.

"Did she say I love you Kaito or I miss you Kaito. Or kiss me Kaito?"joked Durbe as Rio glared full force.

"I heard his voice in my head." Durbe and Yuma looked at her perplexed.

"Aww little Rio still loves Kaito!"

"And why haven't you and Layla kissed yet?"questioned Rio as Durbe pretended not to hear her.

Rio flinched when Yuki and Layla climbed into the carriage so abruptly.

"Alright let's go!" The horses bolted forward and away from the town behind.

* * *

"Durbe. Who is he?"asked Yuki as he glanced at Rio.

"Who is who?"asked Durbe looking at the light reflecting off his blade.

"Kaito." Yuki said the name as if it was venom.

Checking to make sure that Rio wasn't listening Durbe answered.

"Kaito is the Prince of the Drakon Kingdom."said Durbe as Yuki stiffened.

"He looks a lot like you. Silver eyes and blond hair." Durbe continued uneasily when Yuki was glaring at the floor.

"Rio loved him and I was sure at one point he loved her back-."Yuki interrupted Durbe with a question.

"Has...he ever...kissed...Rio?"asked Yuki.

Durbe bit his tongue trying not to reply since he felt bad for Yuki. Especially all the disadvantages he has over Kaito.

"Yes he did."Layla replied firmly.

Durbe winced inwardly when Yuki's knuckles turned white.

"Durbe! Layla! We're here!"called Rio.

* * *

The freezing wind blew gently against her skin as Rio looked at the menacing dark forest before her.

"So welcoming."muttered Durbe sarcastically.

"Where is Yuma?"asked Rio as she glanced behind Durbe.

"He's resting from the previous battle against Torzane."said Yuki his voice full of sharpness.

"And Layla decided to watch over him."said Durbe trying to hide his disappointment.

"Ok then let's go."said Rio.

* * *

"Stupid branches,stupid thorns,stupid snakes,stupid bugs. Stupid everything!" Rio hated the forest and couldn't stand to be in there for another minute! Rio bumped into Yuki who looked at her surprised.

"Hey where did Durbe go?"asked Yuki as Rio turned around.

"Durbe!" Rio's eyes darted back and forth looking for the silver knight.

"This is bad." Yuki said.

* * *

"Rio! Yuki! Where are you two?!"shouted Durbe.

Drip drop.

Drip drop.

Drip drop.

"Great now it's raining." Durbe ran to the nearest shelter which offered little protection against the downpour. Durbe stared blankly at the dull colored sky before something alarmed him.

"Are you here for the treasure?"

Durbe looked around for any sign of whoever was talking to him. Sadly he found none. Then as if out of nowhere Durbe saw a young child walking toward him. The child had deep silver eyes and blond hair like Kaito. The child wore fine tailored clothes with golden linings and stitches. Strange thing was that the raindrops seem to pass right through the young boy.

"Yes I am looking for the treasure. Do you know where it is?" Durbe looked at the child uneasily.

"The Black and White Diamond is located in an abandoned tower in the middle of this forest. If you can get there."

"What do you mean?"questioned Durbe.

"This forest is made to trap travelers and wanderers. Even a ghost like me."said the child.

"Wait! You're a ghost?!" The child glared at him.

"I would prefer spirits."muttered the boy.

"What is your name?"asked Durbe.

"Tenku."

Durbe was about to introduced himself when Tenku interrupted.

"Your Durbe Meiyokishi,second and last son of Zobak."

"How did you know my name and my father's?"asked Durbe as Tenku crossed his arms.

"If you're a ghost for more than a millennium you know lots of things."said Tenku.

"So why are you here?"asked Durbe as Tenku face turned grim.

"When my little twin sister Kiraki and I were adopted by Risara we were announced heir and heiress to the kingdom. However Torcev interfered. He stabbed Kiraki to death and one of his men cracked my skull. Our bodies were deposited here but our spirits are far away from each other."said Tenku.

"And you want to find your little sister."said Durbe noticing that the rain had stopped.

"Yes. Though it is impossible." Tenku said.

* * *

"Haruto!"called Misael as he looked at his older brother.

"What is it?"asked Haruto running to his brother.

"Since the Drakon Kingdom need time to rebuild. I'm sending you after Kaito."said Misael.

"But."protested Haruto.

"Take Iris and Celestia. The she-dragonet can get you to Kaito faster than Tachyon."said Misael.

_"I'm very offended."_

"Gomen Tachyon."said Misael as Tachyon lifted concrete and bricks to the architects.

"And what about-." Haruto winced when a sickenly sweet voice was heard.

"And what about me?!"demanded Lotus as Haruto facepalmed.

"You can return back to your kingdom if you like to."said Misael hopefully.

"No I think I'll stay here and wait till Kaito comes back."said Lotus.

"Curse Kaito for making me deal with that she-devil." Misael muttered.

* * *

Rio cursed when the thorny bush snagged her dress.

"This place seems familiar."said Yuki.

"Are we walking in circles?"Rio asked as Yuki walked toward a nearby tree.

"I'm afraid we are. I marked this tree to track our location if we get lost."said Yuki running his hand through the roughly engraved mark.

"This place is starting to creep me out."said Rio.

Rio shuddered when she heard laughter ringing through the forest.

"I'm up here."

Sitting on one of the tree's gnarly and thick branches was a little girl. She stared at them with her bright pink eyes curiously.

"Are you two looking for the Black and White Diamond as well?"

"Who are you?"asked Rio.

"Kiraki. I'm a spirit forever bounded to this forest unless someone retrieves the treasure and free my older brother and I."said Kiraki.

"And what do you mean as well?"asked Yuki as Kiraki floated toward them.

"Two days before you guys arrived. There was three people who was also looking for the treasure."said Kiraki.

"Can you describe them?"Yuki questioned.

"There was one who was like the shadow itself,he had dark red eyes and black hair. Another one had deep violet hair and blue eyes. And I can't remember what the third looked like."said Kiraki as Yuki and Rio watched her with shocked expressions.

"Ryoga...he's alive?" Tears dripped down her cheeks as Rio wiped the them away.

"Kage...is back."Yuki's face paled in fear.

"Where are they?"asked Rio.

"They are lost in this forest just like you two."said Kiraki as she brushed caught a leaf between her fingers.

"So there is a chance we will encounter them."said Yuki.

"Wait. Why is Ryoga with Kage anyway?"asked Rio as Yuki shrugged.

"We must keep going."said Yuki.

* * *

"Any idea where we are?"asked Durbe as Tenku floated above him arms crossed.

"Like I said before this forest changes and shifts making it impossible to find your way through."said Tenku as if he had repeated the verse 300 times.

"So how am I suppose to find the abandoned tower?"asked Durbe.

Before Tenku could open his mouth a large snap was heard.

"Did you hear that?!"Durbe unsheathed his sword.

"Yes,it would seem that someone is following us." Tenku inquired.

"Maybe it's Yuki and Rio."said Durbe as Tenku shook his head.

"I highly doubt your friends are anywhere near here."said Tenku.

Durbe's eyes widened when the figure stepped into the light. The figure was a man with cold gray eyes and silver hair who bore a resemblance to Durbe. Dressed in full armor and chain mail along with a Excalibur strapped onto his back he looked impossible to defeat.

"Oh dear."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"No it couldn't be. Your...your..."Durbe choked on his words as the man took a step forward.

"Alive? Yes,son I'm very much alive."Durbe backed away in fear.

"I'm not your son. Your not my father. No abusive scum is my father."said Durbe raising his sword.

"So you decided to be a knight. What a shame."

"Not as shameful as you Zobak." Durbe refused to call the man before him father at all cost.

He must have struck a nerve when Zobak stiffened and unsheathed his Excalibur.

"You hate this man. Am I correct?"asked Tenku as Durbe parried a blow.

"I will hate him even after death."Durbe replied darkly.

Zobak sidestepped a deadly jab and swung the sword at a surprised Durbe.

"Durbe!"

* * *

"Hurry up!"Kiraki jumped from the branches of the gnarly trees while Rio and Yuki trailed behind below.

"You slow down! We can float or fly like you can!"complained Rio as Kiraki giggled.

"I forget sometime that I'm no longer mortal."said Kiraki.

"Can we rest my leg is hurting with each step."said Yuki as he used a tree to support himself.

"But don't you want to catch up to those strangers?"asked Kiraki as Yuki collapsed.

"No. We are looking for our friend."said Yuki.

"He should be with Tenku."

"Kiraki is there a nearby spring or pond?"asked Rio as the little spirit nodded.

Yuki groaned when he stood up and followed Rio and Kiraki toward the nice green clearing was actually refreshing and filled with peace and quiet. Yuki settled down against the tree while Rio and Kiraki headed to the pond.

"Yuki come here!"shouted Rio as Yuki jolted awake from his nap scowling.

"What is it?"asked Yuki as he walked to where Rio and Kiraki were.

In front of them was a leafy cave and some trees. On the ground where some shimmering stones and dewy grass.

"Never seen a cave before."he joked.

Rio picked up a pebble and in a flash chucked it at the cave. To Yuki's surprise it ricocheted off as soon it passed the trees.

"There was a barrier."said Rio proudly.

Kiraki reached out to touch the barrier out of curiosity.

"Kiraki no!" Kiraki's hand slid right through to their surprise.

"I guess it doesn't effect ghosts...er...spirits."said Rio as Kiraki floated right through The barrier with ease.

"But we can't depend on a little girl against whatever is behind the cave."whispered Yuki.

"You know I can hear you!"shouted Kiraki from the other side as Rio chuckled.

"Come on Yuki there must be a weak spot in this barrier."said Rio as frosty winds surrounded her hands.

"Aisujaberin!"

Rio inspected the sharp and ready-to-impale javelin in her left hand. With one swift throw, Rio sent the javelin straight into the barrier. To her horror the javelin broke into pieces and showered her with little ice pieces.

"Fail."said Yuki as he flicked ice pieces out of his hair.

" You give it a try."challenged Rio.

"Kōshi no arashi!"

Rio shielded her eyes as the millions of light arrows pierced their targets. The barrier cracked and shattered within seconds. Yuki smiled in triumph while Rio rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Brilliant show! But we need to get going!"called Kiraki.

"Rio! Are we going or not?!"asked Yuki snapping Rio into reality.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Haruto-kun where are we?"asked Iris as Haruto jumped off Celestia.

They small at the edge of woods near the bustling town. Haruto scanned for his older brother but their was no sign of Kaito.

"Why would Kaito come here?"Haruto helped Iris down Celestia before Celestia stretched her wings in relief.

_"This is Shinzō Machi."Hayato answered._

"Shinzō Machi?"

_"Also know as the town of Love or Land of Hearts. Kaito is here for the Heart Feather."_

"But where is he?!"

_"Somewhere."_

Haruto checked the Arclight's Sword which hung from his back safely. Celestia took loud steps toward Haruto and Iris before Haruto stopped her.

"Celestia. We appreciate you for bringing us here but get back to Misael."Clestia looked at Haruto surprised.

_"Why? Master Haruto."_

"If the townspeople see you they will freak."said Haruto as Celestia dipped her head in understanding.

In a flash of silver and gusty breeze,Celestia was gone. Haruto looked at Iris and took her hand gently.

"Let's go Iris."

* * *

Pain shot through his left arm when he tried to counter the fatal blow.

"Weakling."taunted Zabok as he kicked Durbe right in the chest.

Durbe slammed against a tree wincing. Blood trickled down his arm as he gripped it tightly.

"Time to end this."said Zabok as he walked toward Durbe in big loud steps.

Durbe counted the steps before he would be dead by the hands of his own father. Seconds felt like years before Zabok would bring his Excalibur down on his frail and skinny self. Durbe's eyes widened in surprise when Zabok grabbed ahold of his neck.

"But then again. It would ruin all the fun wouldn't it?"Durbe shivered inwardly as Zobak sneered.

"Seishin no hogo-sha!"

Durbe felt the grip around his neck loosen when the spirit warrior summoned by Tenku sent Zobak flying. Zobak stood up slowly using the Excalibur to support himself.

"Play time is over."snarled Zobak.

Zobak stabbed his Excalibur straight into the spirit warrior's chest in fury. Durbe and Tenku retreated from Zobak seeing that they were no match for him.

* * *

"We're here,we're here,we're here!"cheered Kiraki as Rio raised her head to look at the abandoned tower.

"So where is the diamond?"asked Rio.

"It's in the tower! Right at the very top!"said Kiraki as Yuki observed the towering heights of the tower.

Rio gulped,she hated heights and entering a creepy,old,dark,and scary tower didn't make it any better.

"Rio,are you okay? You look pale."inquired Yuki.

Despite her fears Rio followed Yuki and Kiraki into the entrance of the tower. It was dark like she had expected. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the walls were caked with dirt and dark red stains of...blood? Two stairways spiraled to the top almost entwining each other and unlit torches were on stuck on the walls of the tower.

"So which stairway should we take?"Yuki asked looking at Rio.

"How about one of us take the left and the other take the right."said Kiraki.

"Okay then I'll take the left."Rio said weakly.

Rio regretted her choice instantly. The left stairway was littered with bones and one time she saw a skull. Every steps creaked with old age as she continued walking up the stairs. And the darkness made it almost impossible to see anything. Every few minutes or so Rio had to blow a wisp of cobweb out of her face. Not to mention some that have clung onto her hair.

"As if this place couldn't get more creepier."

Rio opened a small wooden door and stepped inside the dark room. Broken glasses and debris was scattered all over the place and fresh blood was on the tiles. Rio found a hidden staircase behind the wall and continued walking up.

* * *

"He's coming!"whispered Tenku frantically when a tree was sent flying in their direction.

Zobak who was in a mad frenzy was approaching closer and closer. Durbe jumped into a bush in hope that Zobak wouldn't see him. Luckily Zobak paid no attention and just continued hacking away the forest.

"We can't hide from him forever."said Tenku as Durbe left his temporary hiding spot and dusted leaves and thorns from himself.

"But we can't fight him either."said Durbe.

"I can. I'll use magic."Durbe shook his head.

"You'll kill yourself. So I'm coming with you."said Durbe.

"Fine then let's go."

* * *

**Zero: 23 chapter. Yay!**

**Rio:Your birthday is today isn't it?**

**Zero:It is also the starting day of Fcat. Ugh curses! So I haven't been updating my stories a lot because of the Fcat but I will try.**

**Rio:Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Durbe hesitated at the thought to charge directly to his and Tenku's death but it was better than running away like a coward. He glanced at Tenku who didn't seem the least bit afraid at least he thinks so. The angered shouts of Zobak grew louder and louder as they approached closer and closer.

"Stay here." Durbe walked into the debris filled clearing while Tenku stayed hidden in the shadows.

Zobak was utterly out of control. He was animalistic than human by his wrecking behavior and the mad glint in his eyes. This would prove a challenge for Durbe. Without a warning the madman charged with his Excalibur unsheathed.

Durbe barely had a moment to jump out-of-the-way before he was one of those scarred trees. Like a bull Zobak turned around and charged again stupidly. This time Durbe was ready. Sword unsheathed he slashed just before Zobak's Excalibur could touch him.

"Durbe!" Tenku's horrified shout indicated that something is wrong.

Durbe felt warm blood spilled all over his hands and pain that shot from his chest. When he opened his eyes he realized that Zobak was dead. And his chest was bleeding nonstop.

"Hold on."said Tenku as Durbe collapsed.

"Chiloc Coryu."

Having seen this spell done already it still amazed him. His blood sweeped itself back and him and the large slash closed itself.

"Arigato."

Tenku stood up suddenly and looked to the west of the forest.

"What is it?"asked Durbe as he retrieved his bloody sword.

"Kiraki. She is in danger."

* * *

"I'm scared."said Kiraki floating close to Yuki as possible.

"You're a ghost and your scared of the dark?"questioned Yuki as Kiraki ignored him.

A loud scratching noise scared Kiraki and she yelped hiding behind Yuki.

"It's just a rat."muttered Yuki flatly.

"I don't hate the darkness. I hate this tower."murmur Kiraki close to tears.

"We'll let's get out of here then." Yuki pushed open a rusty door and was greeted with two red eyes glaring at him.

"K-kage?"

* * *

"Niisan!"called Haruto running to Kaito followed by Iris.

"Haruto?!"Haruto engulfed his brother in a hug.

"Niisan we found you!"cheered Haruto as Kaito looked at him confused.

"Found me? And why are you carrying the Arclight's sword?"asked Kaito.

"Misael-niisan wants us to help Rio and gather all the seven treasures."said Haruto.

"We'll you better keep it safe then."said Kaito.

Iris shyly followed Haruto and Kaito while they traveled inside the town. The townspeople scowled at them and Haruto looked at them worried.

"Niisan. Why are they glaring at us?"asked Haruto.

"This town is very poor so they hate royals or nobles."explained Kaito not looking at the townspeople.

"I feel bad for them."murmured Haruto sadly.

* * *

Rio saw sunlight creep through the cracks of the walls meaning she was almost at the top of the tower. She slowly opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. And there it was... The diamond was waiting for her all along.

But something else caught her attention as well.

"Ryoga?!"Rio exclaimed.

Ryoga said nothing but only made his way toward the diamond.

"Ryoga what are you doing?"asked Rio.

"He's with me."snarled a familiar voice.

Rio looked at Kage horrified.

"What did you to them?!"demanded Rio.

"Oh you mean the little ghost and little brother? Luckily for them I was in a good mood so they're perfectly safe."said Kage.

"I don't believe you." Rio snatched the diamond in her hand from Ryoga.

"Little Princess. We can solve this in peace. Just give us the diamond and we'll let you go."said Kage as Rio glared.

"Never."hissed Rio.

"Or else."said Kage his eyes growing malevolent red.

"Or else what!"challenged Rio as the diamond in her hand illuminated brightly.

Kage smirked and gestured toward Ryoga.

"Take care of her."said Kage as Rio's eyes widened in horror.

"Ryoga...Don't do this."Rio backed away from Ryoga who had his sword unsheathed.

"RIO!"Yuki stumbled out of the door followed by an unconscious Kiraki in his arms.

"Well if it isn't little brother."taunted Kage as Yuki placed Kiraki down gently.

"You'll pay for this."vowed Yuki.

* * *

"Ryoga! What's wrong with you?!"

Rio ran away as her brother chased after her.

"Hikari burasuto!"

The white bristling light of energy exploded when it met Kage's opened palm.

"That's the best you can do? Pathetic. Let me show you real power."said Kage.

"Kage no ryōken!"

The first raven black fur hound bit Yuki's exposed arm and the other tightened it's jaws around Yuki's leg.

"Akua~ēbu!"

"Shimo Shinsei!"

A frozen model of a wave towered above Rio and Ryoga who were still fighting.

"Raito no chēn!"

Golden chains snaked around Kage's shadow hounds as they barked and whimpered trying to shake and bite the chains. They disinergrated into black ashes as Yuki winced holding his injured arm.

"Surrender or I'll send this spirit to the afterworld!"threatened Kage.

Kage was holding Kiraki in one arm and his other hand had black aura swirling around it.

"Let go of her."said Yuki.

"Give me the diamond."said Kage.

At that moment the door bursted open revealing Durbe,Yuma,Layla,and Tenku.

"Kiraki!"

"Durbe go help Yuki. Layla help Rio. Tenku get your sister. I'll take care of the diamond."said Yuma.

* * *

At that moment the diamond ended in Ryoga's hand while Rio laid injured on the ground.

"Princess!"Layla rushed to Rio as Kage smiled wickedly.

"No that we have the diamond."said Kage.

"**NO!"**shouted Tenku.

The black orb in Kage's hand released a dark blast of energy.

* * *

_"Master."_

"Yes Photon Dragon?"

_"I have lost connection with the Princess."_

"What do you mean lost connection?!"

_"Her life force has mysteriously disappeared."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"You didn't have to kill them."Kage looked away from the diamond and smirked.

"It will take more than that to kill them,Ryoga."replied Kage as Ryoga sheathed his sword.

"We better bring the diamond to Vector."Kage followed his companion the diamond tucked away safely.

* * *

"Rio are you okay?"Durbe helped Rio up while Layla went to look for Yuki and Yuma.

"What happened?"asked Rio.

"Kage's magic. The Lost Forest morphed into a wasteland."replied Yuki.

The trees were blackened and uprooted,the plants that were all withering,animal carcass laying here and there,and the black ash that cloaked and killed everything.

"The Forest itself is dying."said Layla.

"Where is Tenku and Kiraki?"Rio asked as she looked at the guilty faces of her friends.

"Their spirits is trapped inside the diamond and now Kage and Ryoga are probably bringing them to Vector right now."said Durbe.

Rio looked at them horrified,"We better rescue them! Who knows what that maniac will do to them!"exclaimed Rio.

"It's okay Rio, calm down."said Yuki but Rio slapped his hand away.

"It's not okay! Now Kiraki and Tenku will be in terrible danger!"Rio snapped.

"Rio we can't rescue them now. If we do Vector will be expecting us. And what good will that do?"Durbe said.

"Better than leaving our friends in danger!"Rio clenched her fists angrily.

"Rio. We will rescue them. But right now we must retrieve the the next treasure."said Layla as Rio stopped glaring and sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."mumbled Rio.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this?"asked Haruto grumpily.

Haruto wore a farm boy's outfit and a straw simply wore a cloak and Iris was dressed as peasant girl.

"So we don't catch any unwanted attent-."a large cheer of the townspeople interrupted Kaito as Haruto peered out the window.

"Wow! The whole town is gathering!"said Haruto excitedly.

"That must mean the mayor and his daughter are coming for a visit."said a seamstress as she finished packing away all the fabric.

Before Kaito could even say stop,Haruto rushed out the door with Iris.

"Great."muttered Kaito as he walked out he door.

* * *

"Mayor Heartland!"

"Mayor Heartland!"

Kaito scowled in annoyance as the crowd cheered the mayor's name,minus Haruto and Iris.

"Hello everybody!"a tall man stepped out of the carriage with some difficulty and smiled and waved at the crowd.

The mayor wore a top hat encrusted with heart-shaped rubies. On his left hand was a cane that came up to his waist also brilliant gold color and decorated with hearts as well. His suit was striped yellow and orange and his mouth was twisted to a fake smile.

"And please give a hearty welcome to my lovely daughter Victoria!"exclaimed Heartland as a pale and breathtaking girl stepped out of the carriage.

The female citizens pouted in jealousy while the men ogled her shamelessly.

"Nice to see you all."Victoria had a voice soft as silk.

"Today I'm here to announce very important news."said Heartland as the townspeople looked at him eagerly.

"Victoria has finally come of age to be wedded to anyone she chooses."said Heartland as Victoria smiled sweetly.

As expected the male citizens of the town began arguing and discussing the topic. Victoria looked at Kaito who was about to yawn of boredom.

"I'm hosting an event where all you gentlemen can prove your worth of being her one and only true love. That's all for now."said Heartland.

"Niisan."Kaito looked at Haruto who was fidgeting.

"Are...you going to participate in the event?"asked Haruto.

"No."said Kaito bitterly.

"But what if-."

"Haruto. I will not participate. End of story."said Kaito coldly.

* * *

"How long will it be till we arrive at the next treasure?"asked Rio as Durbe closed his book.

"If we continue heading down this road we should reach there by tomorrow."Durbe replied as he glanced at Layla.

"Layla are you okay?"Rio asked as Layla smiled painfully.

"I'm fine."Durbe narrowed his eyes not believing her words.

"You sure? Cause you look so pale."said Rio as Layla hugged herself.

Layla said nothing and this made Rio even more worried.

* * *

"So does anyone of those boys interest you?"asked Heartland as Victoria shrugged and sipped her tea.

"There was one."said Victoria as her father's eyes widened.

"Well who is it? The butcher's son? The merchant's cousin?"asked Heartland as Victoria shook her head.

"I don't know him. He looks like a visitor."said Victoria as Heartland scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Can you please describe him dearest?"asked Heartland.

"He has blond hair,silver eyes,and he was with a little boy and girl."Victoria recited.

"Never heard or seen him before."said Heartland automatically.

Victoria looked crestfallen until her father brightened voice exclaimed.

"But I shall invite him over to have tea with you!"proclaimed Heartland joyously.

* * *

Rio's back ached with pain after the bumpy ride and unpleasantly paved cobblestone road.

"Layla wake up."Durbe shook the sleeping maiden gently.

"What?! Are we he-re?!"asked Layla sitting upright instantly.

"Yes we're here. But please keep it down. The townspeople are sleeping."said Yuki as he opened the carriage door.

Rio was the first to step outside. The town looked so eerie under the black cloak of night. Not a single light was lit in the town except for the beaming moonlight which shined brightly.

"I thought you said we're arriving here tomorrow."said Rio as Durbe helped Layla out of the carriage.

"My calculations was off by a little."replied Durbe.

"Yuma wake up!"whispered Yuki frantically.

"Cream buns...Topped with sprinkles...Yummy..."Yuki looked at him confused.

"Yuma wake up right now!"Yuki shook the sleeping boy who didn't budge.

"Come back flying cake!"exclaimed Yuma as Rio giggled in amusement.

Yuki looked at his friends with desperation.

"Yuma...we bought you some cream buns..."said Rio.

Yuma opened his eyes immediately. "Really?! Where are the cream buns?!"

Yuki rolled his eyes at the simple-minded cream bun loving fool.

"We'll get you some as soon as we arrive in town."promised Rio as Yuma cheered.

* * *

"Okay. Let's split up. Yuma,Durbe,and I shall try to rent a place to stay while Yuki and Rio venture off to explore the town."said Layla.

"And why is that?"questioned Durbe.

"Let's get going!"Layla ignored Durbe's question and dragged h and Yuma along.

"Well it's just you and m-. Rio?"Yuki looked for the blue hair girl who was nowhere to be found.

"Overhere!"she called as followed her.

"You walk fast."said Yuki.

"Might as well get this over with. So we can rescue Tenku and Kiraki."said Rio.

"Why are you so worried about them anyway? You barely know them."remarked Yuki as Rio looked at him.

"I don't know. I just feel like...protecting them. As if they were my own children."said Rio stepping over a limp root.

"Speaking of children...what are you going to do after all this is all over?"asked Yuki.

"I don't know. Maybe marry someone nice,have kids,and settle somewhere nice."said Rio smiling.

"Marry who exactly?"Rio looked Yuki suspiciously.

"Why are you asking me that?"Yuki flushed deep red but the darkness prevented Rio from seeing his red face.

"Just curious."replied Yuki casually.

They walked past a couple of shabby houses and into a creepy alleyway. Rio wrinkled her nose at the smell of trash and rats crawling everywhere.

"This is digusting!"Something grabbed her arm from behind scaring her.

"Who is it!?"asked Rio her voice full of fear.

"Aww look it's a girl!"

"And a cute one!"

"Yuki where are you?!"exclaimed Rio desperately as a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't worry your boyfriend is unconscious but still alive. But right now how about a kiss?"asked the strange male.

* * *

**Zero:Apologies for the late update. I don't have as much free time as I use to so very sorry.**

**Zero:Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Zero:Wow! 26 Chapters in...**

**Kaito:2 or 3 months.**

**Zero:And for this chapter is reunion of Kaito and Rio! Now please excuse me while I go fangirling.**

* * *

The man's breath stank with cigar and his hairy arms wrapped around her waist disgusted Rio.

"Someone needs to check his daily hygiene." Rio tried wrenching the arm away but the man's hold was as hard as a metal chain.

"Let me go you brute!"Rio tried in vain to slap the man with her free hand but to no avail.

"Oh I'm so insulted."the man said casually.

"You'll never get away with this you rapist!"hissed Rio venomously as she could.

"Looks like I already have."Rio felt fear growing in her stomach when the man leaned in to give her a kiss but she lean away.

Suddenly the man stiffened and released his hold on Rio before collapsing on the ground. Surprised Rio nudged his head with her foot.

"Your safe now."said a familiar voice.

The cloaked person before her wiped his blade as Rio looked at him in shock.

"You killed him?!"exclaimed Rio.

"It's against the law in this town for a man to touch a woman without her permission. And by my observation you didn't give him permission to touch him did you?"Rio shook her head.

"What happened?"Yuki sat up holding his head with one hand as Rio rushed to him.

"Yuki! Thank goodness your safe I thought that man had killed you!"Yuki stood up with the support of Rio.

"That bastard hit me with a rock on the back of my head. Are you okay Rio?"said Yuki.

"Rio?"Rio recognize the smooth voice anywhere.

"Who are you?! And how do you know Rio?!"demanded Yuki as Rio's magenta eyes widened.

The cloaked person removed his hood and revealed...

"Kaito."said Rio weakly.

"Your here."said Kaito bluntly.

"Why do you care."said Rio her bangs covering her expression.

Guilt and regret flooded him as he tried to speak.

"I...was...wrong about everything."said Kaito finally.

"And you believe that I would need you again? Then you're a fool!"Rio's words stung his heart as she turned around and began walking away.

Kaito felt like he had slapped in the face...hard. He had lost the girl he truly loved. She meant everything to him. Rio hated him for all the pain he caused her.

Kaito gripped a fistful of his cloak and walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Rio hated herself. Still he was no better than Thomas.

_"I would disagree."_

"You again."

_"Yes,it is I,the infamous inner Rio!"_

"Why are you here?"

_"To talk some sense into that little head of yours."_

"Let me guess. I shouldn't have snapped at Kaito."

_"Of course! What happened to I love Kaito?"_

"I don't need him. And I never will."

_"Do you really mean it?"_

"Yes. I don't need him." Rio hugged herself as she closed her eyes tightly. "I don't need him. I'm fine by myself."she repeated her nails digging into her skin. "I don't need him."

* * *

"Rio!"Layla's sharp call jerked her awake as she sat up.

"What is it?!"asked Rio.

"It's morning! Unless you plan to sleep the whole day away!"exclaimed Layla as Rio rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. So?"Layla shook her head as Rio disappeared back under the covers.

"There's an event taking place in the middle of the town."Rio peeked from under her covers.

"And...Kaito is there."finished Layla.

"I don't care."mumbled Rio.

"Come on please?!"Rio sighed before climbing out of her comfy bed.

* * *

"Niisan?"Kaito looked at the little boy who tugged on his cloak.

"Yes Haruto?"asked Kaito.

"Iris says that their something dark in this place."said Haruto as Kaito raised his eyebrows.

"Like the mayor and his daughter?"asked Kaito as Haruto nodded.

Kaito glanced at the approaching man and his elegant daughter. Both of them were dressed in a white and golden outfit with symbols on them.

"Yuma! We'll return to the market later!"Kaito turned around surprised to see Rio and her friends.

"Yuma."Dumbfounded he watched his formerly 'dead' friend wave to him.

Yuma ran up to greet him while Rio lingered behind not meeting his piercing gaze.

"Yuma your alive."said Kaito.

"NEE-CHAN!"Rio almost fell over when Haruto tackled her with a hug.

Sadly the reunion was cut short when Heartland's voice interrupted them.

"Ladies and gentlemen we shall start the beginning of our event! First we need volunteers of males and females."said Heartland as Durbe and Layla smirked.

"Kaito why don't you go with Rio?"asked Yuma as Kaito looked at Rio.

"I volunteer!"said Durbe his arm wrapped around Layla's.

Kaito hesitated and opened his mouth to speak.

"I volunteer as well."said Rio as Kaito looked at her surprised.

"I do to."Kaito replied quickly.

* * *

Rio glanced at the volunteers. There must be at least 100 of them.

"For the first event. You volunteers need to perform in our first event. After all this is my gift for my soon-to-be-wed daughter."said Heartland.

"What exactly are we volunteering for?"asked Durbe.

"You'll see."said Heartland.

"More like toss us to the dragons."muttered Rio.

Victoria looked at Rio and Kaito with dismay and jealousy.

* * *

"Now for the competition all of you shall perform round of a couple's pageant with your assigned partner. For every round 10 volunteers are eliminated. But the theme changes within every round."said Heartland.

"Why are we doing this?"asked another contestant as Heartland shot him an annoyed look.

"Because it's my dear daughter's wedding day soon and I want to present her what she always wanted to see...A pageant."Heartland replied as he took off his top hat.

"Now are we done asking questions?...Splendid! Now in these two jars I have separated 100 names of males and females. So then I shall draw two sheets of paper and you shall be assigned to the partner that was drawn."said Heartland as he awaited for questions.

"First off...Ikor and Regina." A muscular man and a wicked looking female stood beside Heartland.

"Lee and Angel."Following Ikor and Regina was two young bright their eyes shining brightly with determination.

"Please. Don't put me and Kaito together!"Rio gripped the hem of her skirt tightly as Heartland called the next couple.

"Durbe and Layla."Blushing furiously Layla walked beside Durbe as he escorted her next to the already chosen couples.

"Kurai and Lyra."Kurai wore mostly black while Lyra was sparkling in her silver dress. The two glared at each other before taking their place.

"Zak and Faye."

"Edmund and Srena."

Rio but her lips nervously as the group without a partner began to decrease quickly.

"Kaito and-."Heartland purposely broke off his speech and began digging inside the jar for a slip.

"Please don't be don't be me. Please don't be me. Please don't me."Rio chanted in her head.

"Kaito and Rio."

Rio's stomach sank and glared at Kaito. Kaito shot her back a look meaning 'not like I'm going to enjoy this either.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Zero:Time to have some fun! **

**Rio:What do you have planned for the pageant?**

**Zero:Couples pageant. And you'll see.**

**Rio:This can't be good.**

**Zero:Please Review!**

* * *

"Now I have a group of fashion experts and each one of them shall help you choose different costumes for every round."said Heartland before he went to join his daughter from the viewing table.

"Terrific."muttered Rio.

"Wonder who is our fashion expert is going to be."As if on cue a girl approached Rio and Kaito.

"You must be Kaito and Rio."Rio glanced at Kaito.

"And you are?"

"Frozen."said Frozen.

"Right now we better get ready. The first round of the competition is about to start."said Frozen as she led Kaito and Rio to a house.

* * *

"For the first theme is a Mythical theme."said Frozen.

Kaito and Rio barely made it to the other side if the room which was littered with all kinds of costumes. frozen tapped her chin deep in thought before an idea flashed in her mind.

"I got it!"Rio was dragged into another room while Kaito smirked in amusement.

"Do I have to wear this?"asked Rio as Frozen frowned.

"Of course! You'll be the dragon princess and Kaito the prince!"exclaimed Frozen as Rio picked up a long sapphire scale dress.

"Okay then I guess."

* * *

"Well what do you think?"asked Frozen presenting a blushing Rio.

Rio wore a deep sapphire scaly dress reaching two inches above her knees. A pair of turquoise wings sprouted from her back and a tiara rested on her head. Blue jewels were studded on her white heels rising past her ankles. A shining cerulean necklace was strung on her neck with matching sets of bracelet and earrings. Her makeup was unique as well. Her eyeliner curled at the end of her eyelids and hooked down right below her lower lashes and waterline. Blue eye makeup applied gently on her eyelids and not overdoing it.

"Stop staring."said Rio as Kaito snapped himself back into reality.

"Sorry."muttered Kaito as Frozen covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

Rio walked past him while Frozen smiled wickedly. "Your turn."

* * *

"Wonder when nee-chan and nii-san are coming out."said Haruto as he watch uninterested at the other couples.

"Oh look! It's Durbe's and Layla's turn next!"exclaimed Yuma.

Haruto sat up immediately. Indeed Durbe's and Layla's performance was unique.

Durbe was dressed in a toga with a pair of angel wings and a halo. He was posing in a position where he held Layla in a lover's embrace where her back is facing him. Layla on the other hand was dressed in a ragged purple skirt and a pair of devil wings who kissed Durbe on the cheek.

"I'm surprised that neither of them are blushing."said Yuki as Yuma be again fake sobbing.

"My friends! My friends are growing up! I can't believe it!" Yuma wiped a fake tear away while Haruto and laugh stifled their laughter and Yuki rolled his eyes.

The curtains closed and the eight judges began scribbling away on their parchment with their feather ink pen.

"Next is Kurai and Lyra!"announced Heartland.

Kurai was holding the reins of a horse dressed as a unicorn and Lyra sat on the horse her feet dangling sideways.

"Horsey!"some of the town's kids cried.

"Ugh! Where is Kaito and Rio?!"whined Yuma.

"Maybe they're not performing."said Yuki a little to hopefully.

"Are you still mad that you weren't chosen to be nee-chan's partner?"asked Haruto innocently.

"Tch,no."Yuki with tremendous effort was trying to hide his blush.

"And finally Kaito and Rio!"

Haruto and Yuma looked at up at once as the curtains opened.

* * *

Kaito bit his tongue. "This is embarrassing."

And with a thousand people's eyes staring at them didn't help either.

He helt warmth where he held Rio's hand. His breath came out uneven since his face was pressed against her hair. Rio somehow remained calm while his arm coiled around her waist.

It felt like hours before the curtains closed.

* * *

"Nii-san looks cool!"exclaimed Haruto as Yuma nodded.

Kaito's outfit consisted of a pair of red dragon wings,fake scar across his left eye to his cheek,and a royal bloody red king's suit. His shoes were studded with rubies and gold much like his crown.

"Hn."Yuki said nothing until Rio and Kaito appeared followed by Layla and Durbe.

"You did well."said Kaito as Durbe smiled.

"I guess so. You two did great as well."said Durbe.

"I just noticed that Heartland never said what the prize would be for winning."said Rio.

"If we win."corrected Kaito.

"The judges has decided! Those who are eliminated will be escorted away by my helpers!"exclaimed Heartland.

Rio looked around and soon enough some people were being led away. Holding her breath she realized that she and Kaito were safe.

The eliminated contestants walked away with annoyance,sadness,puffy eyes from crying,and anger"So all you that are remaining congratulations!"exclaimed Heartland. "Now we shall host the next competition tomorrow so get plenty of rest!"

* * *

"I have this strange feeling that our prize is the treasure itself."said Durbe his arms crossed.

"Well you might be correct."said Rio as Yuma's stomach rumbled.

"But can't we just get some food first?!"complained Yuma as Rio facepalmed and Durbe chuckled.

"Can we join them nii-san?"asked Haruto excitedly.

"Okay."Kaito and Rio exchanged glances before following their friends.

* * *

"Father it was him!"Victoria protested as Heartland released a long sigh.

"Alright. What do you want me to do about it?!"asked Heartland.

"I don't know! Maybe force him out of the competition? Or eliminate them?!"suggested Victoria desperately.

Heartland let out a hollow laughter. "Dearest daughter,I have no control over this but the judges!"said Heartland as Victoria scowled darkly.

"Besides. Why are you so worried anyway?"asked Heartland as Victoria clenched her fists.

"Because...because...because I'm afraid he'll fall in love with her."said Victoria her voice barely audible.

"Don't worry! I'll keep an eye out for them."promised Heartland as Victoria looked at her father.

"You promise father?"Heartland nodded."Good. Meanwhile I'll think of a plan to break those two away."said Victoria.


End file.
